Crawling
by Lost in Green
Summary: And maybe... after involuntarily breaking him, she will find a way to piece him back together again. Sasuhina.
1. Part I Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

**…**

She couldn't help feeling slightly guilty for what she was about to do.

Tsunade stood just a few steps behind, silently encouraging her.

Hinata braced herself mentally.

She was a medic-nin.

She mended people; glued back the broken pieces.

She certainly didn't break them, which was what she was about to do right now.

Shatter the already broken pieces of Uchiha Sasuke.

She regarded the dark haired man silently, wishing he'd show some type of emotion on his face.

Perhaps, then, there would be a spark of sympathy in the Godaime's heart, and Hinata wouldn't have to go through this.

But no.

The young man just stared at the clinically white wall of the hospital room blankly; his face indifferent.

"This will hurt a bit, Uchiha-san." She mumbled quietly, hoping he heard her.

She glanced over her shoulder once more, for reassurance from the voluptuous, blonde woman.

Tsunade nodded simply.

Hinata gently placed a hand on one of his bare shoulders, bit down on her lip, and did what she had to do.

**…**

"Uchiha-san? I've brought lunch." Hinata said softly, pushing the heavy door of his high security hospital room open.

"Ah…" Well, at least he made some type of noise, Hinata thought wearily, wishing she had never volunteered herself to have such a depressing patient.

"Sakura-san made it especially for you." Hinata said, in mock cheerfulness, as she strode across the room to open the blinds.

A little light would do anyone good.

"Hn" Was the only reply she received.

Hinata pulled up a chair next to the white bed Sasuke was currently lying on, and opened the lunch Sakura had so caringly made for her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke still refused to look at the Hyuuga heiress. Was it because of what she had done just a mere week ago?

He ate silently, staring in the other direction, leaving Hinata with nothing to do but stare at her idle hands that were sitting in her lap.

Watching him, Hinata's thoughts wandered over to the pink-haired medic-nin who had prepared the meal for him.

Sakura had come to be a close comrade and friend to Hinata over the years.

When Hinata had asked why Sakura had initially rejected Tsunade's request for her to see over Sasuke, Sakura had told her it would be too painful seeing him in such a state.

"_I don't think I'd be able to bear seeing him so helpless and tortured, Hinata. I still love him too much for that. I prefer sneaking glimpses of him here and there. I don't want to see him in pain." _

Hinata understood her feelings. She hated seeing any of her friends or family in pain when they came to the hospital.

Hinata sighed softly, returning her focus to the man in front of her. While, she, obviously, had no real emotional attachment to him, she wished she could cheer him up – even if it was just slightly.

Of course, he'd always be upset – at least until he was in this state. Tsunade said she wasn't ready for him to go out on missions and into the villages, unsupervised.

So, under her orders, Hinata used a special medical technique to drain him of his chakra every week, rendering him weak and sickly.

While Hinata had never known anyone who had undergone such a procedure, she was positive that it would be painful and upsetting.

"I'm finished." He said flatly, his voice dead and disinterested.

Hinata's head snapped up, to look at him in the eye.

"Ah, Uchiha-san! Would you like anything else? Some other food or some reading material?" Hinata was eager to help him.

Let me do something; something to ease your pain, she thought desperately.

He looked away, breaking eye contact.

"No."

Hinata looked down, feeling useless and horrible. If Sakura was here, she might've been able to cheer him up with her bubbly, outgoing demeanor.

But she was just plain, weird Hinata who could only speak softly and seemed to blend in seamlessly with the gloominess of the hospital room.

**…**

"You're letting it get to you." Ino observed, toying with the straw in her chocolate smoothie.

Hinata averted her gaze.

"I just…want to help him. I want to - " Hinata started to say, but was then interrupted by Ino.

"Want to put him back together. Listen, Hinata, you're over your head with Sasuke. He's beyond repair – don't let his depression depress you." Ino said, her voice seemingly ordering Hinata to do as she commanded.

"I know, I know, Tsunade-sama's been through all that with me. But, I just can't help feeling bad about the things he's going through." Hinata attempted to explain her feelings.

"Hinata, he's a killer – he killed his brother, and while that was justified, what about the other, innocent people he killed to get there?" Ino asked indignantly.

Hinata just nodded, looking out the window wistfully.

She had heard all this before – she already knew all the reasons she should act dispassionately towards the last Uchiha, but she couldn't help but think how dark it must be in his world.

Hinata turned away from the window, forcing herself to focus on her conversation with Ino.

She only had one day a week off; she couldn't allow it to be ruined this way.

He was just another patient.

Hinata sighed, that was the problem.

Her patients weren't just patients to her. They were her responsibility, her job, her duty and she got easily attached.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Ino asked, waving a hand at her, trying to catch her attention.

"Ah – hai, hai, Ino-chan!" Hinata said in an airy tone, attempting to sound jovial so that Ino would drop the topic.

**…**

"What're you reading?" His voice was so quiet, and morbid sounding.

Hinata looked up, surprised at his sudden desire to have a conversation.

She glanced down at the book she was currently holding.

"It's…it's a romance novel." She said, blushing.

"Che…" He said softly, regarding the book as if it was beneath him.

Hinata felt a little insulted, but smiled anyway. At least he was talking, she thought happily. She knew, however, this odd, slightly cheerful moment they were having would be short-lived.

Tsunade would walk in any moment, supervise while Hinata drained Sasuke's chakra once again, and the small bit of life that was showing in his face now, would disappear.

"It's actually quite nice. The novel, I mean." She replied, looking at him.

He looked at her, with slight interest, and then responded,

"I suppose girls like that type of corny stuff."

"It isn't corny. You should read it if you get the chance." She said earnestly.

Sasuke looked away,

"You mean, if I ever escape this hell hole."

There.

It was ruined.

That happy – well kind of happy – moment was lost, perhaps never to be retrieved again.

Hinata wanted to say something comforting to the raven haired man, and after a minute of struggling with herself, settled for,

"You will, be patient, Tsunade-sama can't keep you here forever."

Sasuke looked towards her again, a new, puzzled expression on his face.

"I bet she'll try." He muttered, bitterness seeping clearly into his tone.

Hinata wanted to do something to lighten the mood. To take his mind off Tsunade, chakra draining, and the depressingly white cell that was this hospital room.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly, feeling as if it was her fault for them having such a discussion that probably only sank him deeper into depression, she got up.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Uchiha-san." She whispered, as she exited the room.

**…**

Author's Note: Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review, I'd love to hear your opinion : )


	2. Part I Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

"Here's the report." Hinata handed Tsunade the blue colored folder.

"Thanks, Hinata, I appreciate all the work you've been doing." Tsunade said kindly, accepting the folder.

The blonde woman briefly glanced through the contents of the folder, before regarding Hinata once more.

"Everything seems normal so forth. And you're positive that the chakra draining stops Sasuke from using his cursed seal?" Tsunade asked, small lines forming along her forehead as she frowned.

"Yes. As long as the seal on his cursed seal remains intact, there should be no problem. Without his chakra, he can't break that seal." Hinata explained.

"Good." Tsunade replied, nodding.

"I'll leave, then." Hinata said, rising from her chair.

"Yes - and Hinata, this afternoon, Sasuke needs to have his chakra drained again. Don't forget." Tsunade reminded her.

…

"Uchiha-san, may I come in?" Hinata asked politely, opening the door just slightly.

There was no reply.

Hinata let herself inside and prepared herself for the unsavory task.

No matter how many times she performed the draining, it never felt comfortable to her.

She looked at the bed.

He was sleeping.

In all the time she had treated him, she had never seen him sleeping.

He looked so peaceful, despite the unhealthy paleness of his cheeks, and the frown that seemed to be ever-present on his face.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san…" Hinata prodded his shoulder gently.

"Uh" The dark haired man just grunted, and turned over in his sleep.

"Uchiha-san, it's time for your…" Hinata stopped, but continue to lightly shake him.

"I'm awake." He finally responded, groggily rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the bed.

"It's time for your – " Hinata started, but was interrupted.

"I know." He stated dully.

"Ano – does it hurt?" Hinata asked hesitantly, unsure of whether she wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes." He answered brusquely, clearly not wanting to speak of it.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Hinata had no clue what to say to him.

"I hate doing this." She said truthfully, looking away.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She confessed.

Feeling a little lighter, having finally said that aloud, Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"It's your job." His voice was quiet as always.

"Uchiha-san." She breathed softly, surprised at his words.

"I just want to get it over with." He muttered.

"Hai." She replied.

…

"Hinata! Hinata!" A voice yelled loudly after the Hyuuga heiress.

"Yes?"

Hinata turned around and was surprised to see Sakura running after her.

Finally, Sakura stopped in front of Hinata, and bent down, panting.

"Sakura, what is it? You usually don't work Sundays." Hinata asked, wondering why Sakura was in the hospital.

"I – I was wondering if you'd give something to Sasuke for me?" Sakura asked.

"Um…okay?" Hinata agreed, wondering what the pink haired girl wanted to give Sasuke.

"Today – well, you know about the upcoming festival." Sakura started.

Hinata nodded.

She had actually forgotten all about the upcoming festival, though. After she had taken on the responsibility of Uchiha Sasuke along with her regular work, she had barely any time to think of anything else.

But, now that Sakura had brought it up, she did remember Hanabi babbling about buying a new yukata for a festival one night during dinner.

Thinking about it now, she would need a new yukata, as well.

"I got special permission from Tsunade-sama to take Sasuke along with me to the festival next week. So," Sakura produced a shopping bag from behind her back, "I was wondering if you could give him this stuff. It's just some nice clothes and stuff for the festival."

"Of course." Hinata said, immediately liking the idea of getting the glum Uchiha outside of the hospital for a night. It was an added benefit that that would mean Hinata would be able to enjoy the festival along with her family, as well.

Hinata took the bag from Sakura, and headed off.

…

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as Hinata handed him the large, patterned shopping bag.

"Sakura sent it for you; there's clothes in there for you. Tsunade-sama has given Sakura permission to take you to the upcoming festival." Hinata explained.

"Ah" He said, opening the bag and peeking inside.

"It'll be nice, won't it? The weather is so great this time of year." Hinata said brightly, smiling at the thought of the festival. It had been so long since she had gotten a chance to dress up and enjoy herself.

"I don't like them." Sasuke said plainly, lifting an article of clothing from the bag and regarding it critically.

Hinata looked at formal kimono he was holding in his hand.

"It's nice." She pointed out. And it was. It was made of expensive fabric and looked nice enough.

"It's patterned." He countered.

"Well – yes, but I'm sure it'll suit you. Sakura has a great eye for clothes." Hinata replied.

He shrugged and put the kimono back in the bag.

"I haven't been to a festival in years." He mentioned.

"I'm sure it will be a great change, then." Hinata said nicely.

"Will you be going, too?" He asked.

Hinata could feel his eyes studying her face and looked away.

"Yes, perhaps we'll see each other. Sakura is looking forward to the festival. And I'm sure you'll see Naruto, as well." Hinata responded.

"Stupid dobe. He never visited me." Sasuke mumbled, quickly adding, "Not that I care, but he's supposedly my best friend."

"He's missed you, I'm sure. It's just, hard, I suppose, for them to see you in this condition." Hinata stated.

Hell, it was hard for her to see him in this condition.

…

Author's Notes: Sorry – I didn't get time to proofread before posting, so forgive typos, grammar mistakes, etc. The length of this chappie is a little short, too. I'll try making the next chapter longer – and hopefully it will be posted soon.


	3. Part I Chapter 3

**::Quick Note::**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your reviews have been very motivating and I hope they will keep coming.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

"You look pretty." Hanabi commented, as they sat on the bench, watching on as the crowd enjoyed the festival.

Hinata blushed.

She, with Ino's help, had gone and bought a new kimono for herself.

Hanabi continued to chomp hungrily on the Popsicle Hinata had bought for her minutes ago.

She had complained of the heat.

Hinata couldn't blame her, as she had spent the last fifteen minutes fanning herself furiously with her right hand.

Hinata had contemplated buying herself a Popsicle as well, but realized how ridiculous she would look, at her age, with a blue mouth and tongue.

Not to mention it would guarantee a lecture from one of the Elders later on.

_You are a young woman now and not just any young woman; you're the Hyuuga heiress. You must always act in a manner appropriate for lady of your stature._

"I want another." It appeared Hanabi had finished her Popsicle.

Hinata honestly didn't feel like leaving their nice spot underneath the Cherry blossom tree, but Hanabi could be awfully irritating when she didn't get what she wanted.

Hinata reluctantly got up, and headed one again to the cart, where the black haired man was selling snacks and refreshments.

"Yes?" He asked. He reminded her a little of Genma, with the toothpick hanging loosely from the corner of his mouth.

"Ano – can I have a Popsicle? Blueberry, please." Hinata requested kindly, opening her tiny, ornate purse to pull out some money.

She grabbed a few bills that she had crammed into the minute purse, and handed them to the man.

"Here ya go." He said, handing her a cold, Popsicle, wrapped in white plastic.

"Thank-you." She said politely, but then paused for a moment.

She turned back to the man, who looked questioningly at her.

"Ano – could you please give another Blueberry Popsicle?" She asked, once again going through the trouble of opening that stupid, annoyingly small purse to extract money.

She shouldn't have listened to Ino's opinion about fashion before practicality.

"Here ya are." The man said, pulling out an identical Popsicle, wrapped in the same plastic.

"Thanks." She said, and turned away to head back to the place where Hanabi was waiting for her.

"Hinata!" The bubbly, cheery voice was familiar.

Hinata turned around to face the pink-haired girl.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. Uchiha-san." Hinata nodded in Sasuke's direction, receiving a similar nod of acknowledgement back.

Sakura fanned herself lightly with one hand,

"It's so hot today, isn't it? I was just going to buy us some ice-cream." Sakura explained, gesturing to the cart where Hinata had purchased her own snacks.

"Hai – it's very warm today." Hinata agreed.

"Naruto-kun's not with you?" Hinata questioned, noting the absence of the loud blonde.

Sakura looked a little embarrassed. Why exactly, Hinata wasn't sure.

"Oh, well," Sakura paused, "he has a date. With that girl from the Ramen place, you know. Ayame, I think it was."

Hinata nodded. So that was why, Sakura didn't want her to feel hurt.

After all these years, Hinata had still held on to the crush she had on Naruto.

Sure, admittedly, her "crush" had faded quite significantly over the years, but it was still there somewhere.

But, hearing of Naruto, with Ayame, oddly enough, didn't really upset her too much.

Of course, she would have loved to be his date instead of this Ayame girl, but it didn't hurt her as much as she would've expected.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two alone. Have fun." Hinata said, knowing Sakura only had this one day to spend with Sasuke, outside, having fun.

Leaving them, she wondered what Sasuke's thoughts were on Sakura. Sakura's feelings are and have been obvious for years now. However, Sasuke was always so guarded with his emotions, it was hard to tell whether he reciprocated those feelings or not.

For some reason, Hinata was sure that he didn't. There was just something in his look, in his eyes, that said that he didn't love her. He might've loved her as a comrade and as a friend. But he didn't _love _love her.

Or maybe Hinata was just hallucinating.

But, Hinata would assume, even someone as guarded as Sasuke, would have some type of sparkle in their eye if they were able to enjoy such a nice time with their loved one after so much time.

But, Sasuke, seemed almost impassive. Dead. Indifferent.

Of course, he always looked that way.

But, if you took the time to look a little closer, there were variations of dead, indifferent, and impassive.

In all the time she spent in the hospital with him, she'd learned a few things about him.

Like the way the side of his lips twitched when he was amused or interested.

Or how a slight pout would appear on his lips when he heard something he didn't like or agree with.

There were so many of those little things.

"Here." Hinata held out the Popsicle to Hanabi.

Hanabi frowned, but took the snack anyway.

"What took you so long?" She grumbled slightly, unwrapping the Popsicle eagerly.

"I thought I might die from heat by the time you returned." She continued.

"Hn." Hinata didn't really respond. Sometimes, with Hanabi, the best thing to do was shut up and listen quietly.

Not that it mattered to her; that was something she did with everyone anyway.

"I saw you with that pink-haired girl and the Uchiha traitor." She mentioned casually.

Hinata looked over at her younger sister.

"You used your Byakugan to locate me?" She asked curiously.

She hadn't made small talk with them for that long.  
"Well…I just wanted to make sure you didn't go off and die or anything. Cause with all the time you were taking, I could've swore you did." Hanabi replied smartly, her blue tinged lips curling upwards in a smirk.

"Ah – sorry." Hinata apologized, looking away, watching as a family of four walked by.

"Is it safe to allow that traitor out?" Hanabi asked out of the blue.

Hinata turned sharply towards her sister.

Somehow, her sister's harsh words had upset her. Hinata was used to her sister's sharp tongue. Hanabi had no problem speaking her mind – and usually it was to critique others.

However, after witnessing Sasuke's pain day after day, she felt that Hanabi was being ruder than normal.

"He's not dangerous, Hanabi. I attend to him in the hospital." Hinata said, for once using a stern tone, clearly telling Hanabi to veer away from the topic.

But Hanabi wasn't one to be afraid of a firm tone.

"Don't tell me you've come under his bloody spell, too! Every girl here is in love with cause he's good looking, not once considering how he betrayed the village. And you too?" Hanabi's voice was accusing.

Hinata knew that above all, Hanabi, despite her many flaws, had unwavering loyalty towards her Clan and her village.

The sky could fall, but Hanabi would not deviate from her allegiances.

But while Hanabi's loyalty was touching, her implication of Hinata liking Sasuke, in a more than friendly manner, had Hinata's face glowing a bright red.

"H-Hanabi! Of course I don't like him in that sense! I…I just think your impression of him isn't accurate. I'm sure that he had reasons for doing what he did. And he is definitely paying the price for his deeds now. Why should we penalize him further?" Hinata asked reasonably.

However, Hanabi seemed set to argue.

"Disloyalty is the worst of all crimes, Hinata. I have no idea how you'll lead our Clan when you are so easily penetrated by anyone's suffering – even that of a traitor." Hanabi said reproachfully.

Hinata remained silent. Sometimes, Hanabi knew just how to make Hinata feel incompetent.

Hanabi looked at her sister for a moment, perhaps realizing the invisible line she had crossed with her previous statement, and changed her tone.

"Look! We should head over there. They should be starting the fireworks soon!" Hanabi's voice was upbeat and cheerful.

Hinata smiled weakly, trying to forget how her confidence had plummeted just seconds ago.

…

Author's Notes: This chapter is short, too, I think. Sorry 'bout that! Anyways, soooo…yeah, I've been with the lazy bug and haven't proofread this chapter. So forgive me, please? Also, please review! Your reviews mean the world to me!!! Oh yeah, and don't worry, cause more Sasuhina stuff is going to come up in the next chapter. I wanted to explore Hinata's character a little more in this chapter.


	4. Part I Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

"What?" Tsunade-sama's eyes widened from surprise and mild horror. But her shocked expression quickly faded from her face, and suddenly, she looked pensive.

"What's your opinion? Should we…discontinue?" Honey-hued eyes regarded Hinata calmly.

Hinata squirmed slightly in her chair. Her voice seemed lost for the moment. She understood Tsunade-sama's perspective – Sasuke was still a dangerous man and a potential threat to Konoha. Controlling him through chakra draining was her best option as of now.

But, after studying Sasuke's body's reaction to the draining, Hinata made a startling discovery.

Slowly, but surely, Sasuke's chakra was being drained permanently. If the draining continued for too long, there was a possibility he would never be able to be a ninja again. That he would never be able to use nin-jutsu.

Apparently, the thought seemed to scare Tsunade as well.

"I…I don't think we have any choice, Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied softly.

Tsunade sighed; she had foreseen Hinata's answer already.

"Do you have any suggestions of what we should do with him?"

She asked helplessly.

…

"I will not have it." Hiashi said icily.

Tsunade didn't show any reaction to his cold tone, and instead trudged on,

"I'm afraid there isn't any other option left with me, Hyuuga-san. I've discussed this thoroughly with Hinata – who has given me her approval. Respecting you as Hinata's father and Hyuuga Leader, I've come here to ask for your approval, but if I don't receive it, I will put my decision into action regardless."

"In case you've forgotten, Tsunade-sama, Hinata is the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. She is not, and never will be, babysitter to that traitor. Such a job is beneath my daughter – and I'm sure you are well aware of that!" He said, keeping his voice calm yet his anger was evident.

Tsunade continued to be unaffected.

"I assure you, if I could find someone to "baby-sit" Uchiha Sasuke, I would. However, seeing his mental and physical condition, Hinata is the only one capable of such a task. She has been the one treating him so far and I need someone dependable to keep a watchful eye on him."

Hiashi, however, seemed stubborn.

"I understand that! But, where is the need for her to reside along with him in the Uchiha manor? Can't you keep him in the hospital? She can take care of him there!" He argued.

"But, where will she stay? She cannot stay in the hospital, can she?" Tsunade replied.

Hiashi mouth settled into a deep frown.

"So I have no say in this?" He finally asked.

"I'm afraid not." Tsunade said.

…

"You'll be staying with me?" Sasuke seemed thoroughly annoyed at the news.

Hinata nodded. Why did she have to be the one to inform him?

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, "I thought my treatment was being suspended, and I was being discharged from this hell?"

"Hai, you are," Hinata explained," but the reason for the discontinued treatment is your body's response to the treatment. Tsunade-sama has decided the next best option is to put you under…house arrest."

Sasuke scowled,

"Figures she'd do that, the old hag."

Hinata looked away, he was obviously pissed at the news.

"You will be transferred to the Uchiha manor in two days. I am being assigned to watch over your physical health – Tsunade-sama has prescribed certain medicines for you – and well, keep an eye on you." Hinata felt mildly guilty for some reason.

"I don't need a babysitter." He said rudely, looking at her with unabashed irritation.

"I – I won't be babysitting you! I'll just…I won't bother you!" She said, trying to convince him.

He slumped slightly into the white covers of his bed.

"Che."

Hinata didn't say anything.

…

The last few days had been…awkward, for lack of a better word. The first day, after moving in with Sasuke, had been okay.

He hadn't really said anything to her.

He obviously didn't like being contained in the manor. He spent most of his time outside, in the training grounds, at the back of his massive home.

Hinata, was also, technically, confined to the walls of manor. Indefinitely. That was the word that made her most uncomfortable. Of course, she could go out to visit friends, family, buy groceries, etc.

After all, Tsunade had also put the whole manor under the watch of ANBU, just in case.

However, Hinata always felt guilty about her own freedom, and had limited her outing severely.

She went out only to eat dinner with her family, buy groceries, and sometimes, check in on some of her long-term patients in the hospital.

'I should make dinner.' Hinata thought, glancing at her wristwatch. It was almost 7 o'clock.

She had been with her family, it was Neji's birthday, and her Father, who had warmed up to Neji significantly after the Chuunin exams, had organized a small, private affair to celebrate.

It felt nice; to spend time with her family, on such a happy occasion.

The manor was silent, as usual, she thought gloomily.

Sasuke was probably out training, as always.

He would come in a little later. They always had dinner separately. She would cook it, eat her meal, and go off to sleep, after wrapping a portion in aluminum and keeping it in the fridge.

By morning, it had usually been reheated in the microwave and eaten.

It was a little sad, how they talked even less frequently in the same house than they did when they were in the hospital.

…

Hinata looked at the finished meal happily. She had outdone herself today, she thought.

And in record time, it was only 7:45 p.m.

Usually, dinner was done late; her cooking skills were noticeably rusty – she was too used to others cooking for her.

She was about to take her first bite, when to her surprise, she heard footsteps.

He was joining her?

Sasuke walked into the dining room, not bothering to look at her, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

He came out quickly, this time holding a full bottle of water.

"Ano – Uchiha-san, would you like dinner?" Hinata asked tentatively, pointing at her own food with her chopsticks.

He looked at her plate for a moment.

"Naruto is coming over for dinner." Just as he said that, the blonde man waltzed into the room.

"How'd you get in?" Sasuke asked, turning the face his old friend.

"Jumped the fence, into your training grounds. The back door was already open." He explained grinning.

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

Hinata looked over, smiling at Naruto.

"Let me just go get two plates." She said, hurriedly getting up and rushing to the kitchen to prepare plates for Sasuke and Naruto.

…

"She's nice." Naruto commented after Hinata exited the room.

Sasuke remained quiet, ignoring Naruto's statement.

"You know, she's not having any better of a time than you are. She's been depressed lately, Sasuke." He continued.

"I never asked her to come here." Sasuke stated monotonously.

Naruto frowned,

"But she was forced to by Tsunade-sama. She hasn't had a choice in this, either. But she's trying, she cooks for you, takes care of your health, with a freaking smile on her face." Naruto persisted, trying to get a reaction from his friend.

"It's temporary." Sasuke replied indifferently.

"She's fragile." Naruto said.

"I can't be her friend." Sasuke stated plainly.

Naruto looked upset for a moment, before his expression softened.

"I understand that. I know you can't offer anyone anything but bitterness now, Sasuke. I'm your best friend, and I'm sure as hell the only person who understands you. Just…Hinata-chan's my friend, so I don't like seeing her sad. It hurts to see her sad." Naruto said.

"It hurts?" Sasuke asked, observing the various emotions flickering behind his friend's azure eyes.

"You've always understood me, Sasuke. You understand, don't you?" Naruto asked, his voice taking an unusually soft tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the confirmation of what he had previously suspected.

…

"Here's the food!" Hinata said cheerily, careful not to drop either of the two plates.

Hinata looked between the two men, who were sitting opposite each other, both of their faces set in serious expressions.

"Is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly.

…

Author's Note: Uh…was it short? If it was, sorry! Anyway, as always, a big sorry for any mistakes (school's started, have too much homework, too lazy to proofread.) **Review**, please? I want to hear your opinions!!


	5. Part I Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

…

"And how have you been?" Sakura asked kindly, smiling in Hinata's direction.

Hinata looked up, almost startled. While she couldn't say she felt excluded, she did feel a little out of place when Naruto and Sakura came for dinner at Sasuke's.

"Uh, I'm fine." She said, smiling a little.

"Well, Hinata, your food is absolutely delicious!" Sakura said nicely, taking another bite of her meal to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, it's great! Right, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto added in, grinning broadly.

"Hn."

…

"Naruto's been depressed lately." Sakura said casually, as if mentioning the weather or the time, as they cleaned up the table. Sasuke and Naruto were outside, sparring in the backyard.

Hinata turned sharply towards her, almost instinctually.

"And I think you know why…" Sakura trailed off softly, her voice taking a slight edge.

Hinata dried the wet plate in her hand, and remained silent, waiting for Sakura to continue.

"You know," Sakura's voice was now barely acidic, "when Naruto first told me, I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you, out of everyone, could be so cruel."

"I-I don't-" Hinata started, in nervousness, her old habit of stuttering coming back with a vengeance.

"No," Sakura tone became bitter, the last remnants of politeness drained from it," I'm the one who doesn't understand. Or maybe I just misunderstood you as a person, Hinata. You tell me."

"Sakura-" Hinata started once again, desperately.

"Naruto loves you," Her voice was unusually calm once again, "and from the time I've known you, all you've done is fantasize about dating Naruto. Even that day at the festival, you were jealous of Ayame-chan, it was written clearly in your face. And then, when he confessed, you turned him down! You just brushed him off casually, and then act as if nothing happened! And what's worse is Naruto loves you so much, he's not even mad at you! So, I guess what I'm trying to ask here is why?"

Sakura's eyes were intense and fiery.

Hinata put down the plate she was drying, staring at its shiny surface for a moment, and then taking a deep breath.

"T-there are," She paused, steadying her voice, "there are so many things in my life that you wouldn't understand, Sakura. Naruto-kun was a precious person for me before and still is now. I loved him when no one else did, and that's not something I can turn on and off. But, I can't have a relationship with him now or ever. It's no longer a feasible option. I'm over my crush on him, and have made myself understand that it's no longer an option and in time, he will too."

"I don't understand." Sakura's face was skeptical.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. You're his friend, so of course you want him to be happy. But, I can't do anything." Hinata said, her voice more distant than anything.

"Hinata, you love him! What's wrong with you? Is it the Hyuugas?" Sakura asked, going from critical to confused.

"That's where you're wrong, Sakura. I don't love him anymore. Affection and fondness for a person doesn't translate into love. All these years have forced me to face reality, and at that time, reality was that Naruto and I would never happen. And I did face that reality and now it's over. I'm done with it, and I'm happy this way." Hinata said firmly, walking away, and exiting the kitchen.

…

"All we need is your signature now, Hinata-sama." Said the Midori, the Hyuuga Elder.

"Hai, Midori-san." Hinata said obediently, biting down on her thumb, and then pressing a red mark to the scroll in front of her.

"Jin-san will be pleased to see that everything has gone smoothly." Midori said, smiling down at the scroll.

"Of course, you understand, Midori-san, that Hinata is still under some obligations as of now and the marriage cannot be immediate." Hiashi stated.

Midori nodded, in a vague manner, as if she had only heard half of what he had said.

"Yes, yes, it's fine."

Hiashi seemed relieved, and gave his eldest daughter a look of approval.

…

"You need to tell Naruto, Hinata. He has a right to know." Ino said decisively, looking worried on behalf of her friend.

"Ino-chan, how many times have I told you that I'm fine with how things are going? Life brings unexpected changes, but I want to enjoy these changes. Naruto's a thing of the past, and I want to let go now. It's been long enough." Hinata explained gently.

Ino shook her head,

"How can it be? He confessed. He confessed, Hinata! It's not the past; it's your present. And whether you want to admit it or not, you still have a soft spot for Naruto and he'll make you really happy. He should know about the marriage." Ino said.

"But, that's not the only reason I rejected him, Ino. I want to start a new stage of my life - with someone new. And, oddly enough, in some twisted way, I'm relieved. After the – well, you know – I've been stuck in such a rut. But, I kind of feel rejuvenated now." Hinata replied.

"Really?" Ino didn't believe her.

"Yes"

…

"So, you're leaving in a month?" Sasuke asked, disinterestedly.

"Hai, you'll be finished with your house arrest by then." Hinata said, nodding.

"For your marriage?" Sasuke asked, in an equally disinterested tone.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I have my ways."

"Yes, it's for my wedding. Jin's been kind enough to allow me to fulfill my last duty as a medic-nin and Konoha shinobi before the marriage." Hinata replied.

"How generous" retorted Sasuke dryly.

"So, I assume you're quitting then?" Sasuke went on.

"Yes, after the marriage, I plan to give up my life as a ninja and medic-nin." She clarified.

"Does Naruto know?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it will be a very private ceremony." Hinata said.

"What will be a private ceremony?" Naruto's loud voice echoed against the walls of Sasuke's manor.

"Nothing." Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who said this.

…

"So…" Naruto said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck absently.

"You wanted to talk privately." Hinata reminded him gently.

"Yeah, I did. About what happened the other day. I mean, I don't hold it against you or anything like that. I just, I want us to be friends still, you know?" Naruto said, struggling to sound upbeat and cheery.

"Yeah…" Hinata said wistfully.

"I-I'm sorry, I probably made you feel awkward, it's just I wanted to…" He paused.

"I just…you won't change your mind right?" He asked desperately.

Hinata smiled ruefully, feeling guiltier by the minute, and shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry, I was being an idiot."

"It's fine"

Hinata turned to walk away, back to manor, just a little way from the secluded path Naruto had took her to, but was mildly surprised to feel a tanned hand, stopping her.

She turned around, and just as she was about to ask him what he wanted, he kissed her.

…

Author's Note: Yeah, so, long time, no see! Umm…this chapter was short and probably a little choppy at times (again**, too lazy to proofread nowadays **– do enough of that for AP English). I think I might've confused some of you in places, so here are some things you should've understood (but couldn't due to my lack of good writing skills):

Sasuke doesn't know that Hinata rejected Naruto.

There is something that happened to Hinata in the past that is bugging her and making her want a fresh start.

Hinata does still have crush-like feelings for Naruto, but is no longer in love with him.

This is still a SasuHina, but this whole Naruhina bit needed to happen for the Sasuhina to come in.

**Review, please?? I want feedback!!**


	6. Part I Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

…

Hinata stood rigidly.

That did not just happen.

That did not just happen.

Naruto was staring off into space in the other direction, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Hinata, I…"

She could tell he was searching for words, for an apology.

Hinata hated seeing him like this. She could see the pain he was in.

"I hate this." Hinata's voice was soft, and surprisingly, there was no touch of anger or resentment.

Naruto looked back at the dark haired girl questioningly. His blue eyes were looking for something…hope perhaps.

"I hate this so much. Why now? Why do you want me now? I've barely changed! I loved you for years and years while you chased after Sakura. I loved you when we were in the Academy, in the Chuunin exams, when you went training…years of my life were wasted on someone who never once looked my way. Not once, Naruto, not once! So, why now? I don't love you, I want you to leave. Just leave, go away. I don't want to see your face ever again." Her voice was punctuated by tiny sobs and coughs.

"Hinata…" He reached out to touch her, but she flinched away.

Hinata wiped her tears with the back of her hand messily,

"No, I'm getting married. I'm sorry. I just need you to leave me alone. I'm sorry." Hinata said, her eyes starting to water again.

Naruto looked at her helplessly, but didn't move.

"You're getting married." Naruto repeated coolly. He was in disbelief.

"Leave, please. I'm sorry." Hinata pressed a hand to her forehead, which was throbbing painfully from the turn of events.

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he walked slowly away.

Hinata looked on at his back wistfully. Her face was a mess. She needed to get back to Sasuke.

But she couldn't go back looking like this.

She collapsed onto the ground. She felt horrible.

She had _liked_ the kiss.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Hinata."

She turned around to face Sasuke, who stood a foot away, indifferent with his hands shoved into his pockets casually.

Hinata remained silent, staring at the ground intently, wishing it would open up and swallow her.

Had he heard the whole exchange? Had he seen the kiss? Had he heard her rant?

Oh God, the rant!

Hinata felt miserable. How could she have said those things to Naruto?

It wasn't his fault that he liked Sakura at first…she was the prettiest girl in their class and the brightest, too.

And she was bubbly and sweet and a great medic-nin.

Hell, if Hinata were a boy, she'd probably have favored Sakura over herself, too.

"I'm sure what I saw and heard wasn't everything. Doesn't your beloved Naruto deserve to know the real reason you've rejected him?" Sasuke's voice was nonchalant and calm.

He sat down next to her.

Hinata turned to him, surprised.

"Ano…" was all she could get out.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he stared at her, waiting for her reply.

"How do you know?" She whispered, frowning.

"I have my ways." He replied shrugging.

Hinata didn't want to explain everything to him. She wanted to forget today had ever happened.

She would soon be married to a kind, but perhaps slightly dull man. He would treat her as a wife should be treated, and eventually they would have a small family.

She would learn to be content with such a life, and learn to love him as a companion.

She didn't want to remember her past.

"I was engaged to be married a while ago. His name was Kenji, and he was a nice, kind man. He treated me well, and was a skillful ninja. But I – I was so stupid and blinded by my own selfishness. He loved me, but I still loved Naruto. I didn't want to be married to him, and I…I told him that I loved Naruto. He was so understanding. He was leaving for a mission the next morning, but he promised to break our engagement once he came home. But, he, on the mission h-he…" She stopped, fresh tears bursting from her red, puffy eyes.

"Died?" Sasuke offered casually, as if mentioning the weather.

She looked at him for a moment, before exclaiming loudly,

"It was my fault! The others on his team said he was distracted and that's why he was killed! Otherwise, how would someone of his level be defeated by someone with half his talent?"

"But how is this Naruto's fault?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata took a deep breath.

"It's not. It's just…I can't forget Kenji's face whenever I see Naruto. I promised myself I would forget about Naruto, that I wouldn't dishonor Kenji's memory. And it was fine at first, because Naruto never paid me any special attention anyhow. But now, it's difficult, because I don't want to like him, but I still do." She finished miserably.

"Do you love him?"

Hinata looked up, and met Sasuke's gaze.

"I don't have the ability to."

Her reply was honest. She used to, but now that love that seemed greater than anything else was reduced to a crush, to a fondness. She wanted to love him, but Kenji's memories would allow her to even try.

"Then you made the right choice." Sasuke said finally, after a short pause.

He brushed off his pants.

"Sasuke?" She asked weakly. Sometimes, she couldn't understand what went through his mind.

"I'm hungry. We should eat." He just said briefly, getting up to walk away, back to the Uchiha manor.

…

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed, dropping her chopsticks in her excitement.

Sasuke looked up, seeming a bit bewildered by her sudden outburst.

Hinata had to admit, with one soba noodle hanging out of the side of his mouth, he look kind of cute. In a very boyish way.

He kind of reminded her of…

"What in the world are you talking about, Hinata?" He asked, back to his composed self, putting down his own chopsticks.

"It was her, wasn't it? The one who told that I was getting married and there was another reason behind how I was acting. Right? Right?" Hinata asked eagerly, life gleaming in her nowadays usually dulled eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Come on! Admit it, it was her!" Hinata said pleadingly. The question had plagued her for days on end.

Eight days to be precise.

"Yes, Hinata, it was Yamanaka. But she approached me." He mentioned.

Hinata gave a small smile, before realizing something else that hadn't even occurred to her before.

"But wait, that means she came to the house, because you can't really leave, can you? I mean, you can go for a short walk as long as you're within a certain radius of the manor, but you couldn't possibly go anywhere near main Konoha." Hinata seemed to be reasoning with herself.

"She dropped by when you were out. She forced me to listen." He said.

"Forced you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yes. For a whole hour, apparently she felt as if I was close to you." His expression showed slight amusement.

"Do you think I'm being stupid about it?" Hinata asked softly, picking up the fallen chopsticks.

Sasuke seemed to freeze up. As if he was shocked.

Hinata wasn't sure what to make of his expression, so she kept quiet, waiting for him to share his opinion.

His face became stony, and he placed his chopsticks down on the plate slowly.

"Goodnight, Hinata." His tone was icy and devoid of any emotion.

Hinata looked at him for a long moment before realizing what had happened.

Had she done something unknowingly to upset him?

Should she apologize?

Hinata bent over the table to grab his half finished plate, and her own, and headed to the kitchen.

…

Author's Note: I know this was both short & most probably had more than a few typos. But I had about 30 minutes to get this out, and I really wanted to just finish this chapter as well as the Naruhina bit.


	7. Part I Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Crawling

* * *

Sasuke was avoiding her.

She knew it.

Hinata watched him silently from the sliding, paper doors leading to the Uchiha training grounds.

Ever since that dinner when she had asked his opinion, he'd managed to keep contact and conversation between them minimal.

Hinata couldn't help feeling as if it was her fault. As if she had done something to upset him.

But, it had seemed like they had started to grow closer. So, why was he making such an effort to distance himself again?

Uchiha Sasuke was one puzzle Hinata couldn't solve. 

She wanted to, but with every passing minute, it seemed more and more impossible.

He was unbelievably complicated. He was the most complicated person she knew. He was walled off. 

* * *

"And who are you to break down those wall, huh, Hinata?" Ino demanded over the phone.

Hinata sighed. She couldn't express how she felt in words. She just had the real desire to get through to Sasuke. His life was so empty and void of anything, and it pained her to see him day after day, with nothing to look forward to.

Everything he had ever wanted had been robbed from him. And whatever was left was destroyed by his own mistakes.

"I don't know. I feel sorry for him." Hinata replied.

She could feel the blonde's disbelief through the phone.

"Hinata, he's not yours to worry about. You have a marriage coming up, and a new life – what you've wanted for so long. Naruto's finally left your life completely and everything's headed in a pleasant direction. Don't ruin it for yourself. Sasuke's got Sakura to worry for him." Ino said.

Hinata knew that. Sasuke was Sakura's. No matter what, he was hers to care for, love, and worry about.

Hinata had no place in his life to try and be the one to save him. She was no one to him, and he had been making that clear as of late. 

But then, why wasn't Sakura visiting him? Of course, she knew Sakura was upset with her after the incident with Naruto. And perhaps, she was busy comforting him and trying to raise his spirits. 

However, Sakura had some duty to Sasuke, too, didn't she? She claimed to love him more than anything else, right? So where was she? Where was her support, her love and her company when Sasuke needed her the most?

"Sakura hasn't visited Sasuke in a while, Ino." Hinata mentioned. 

"I'm sure she wants to. You know the circumstances better than anyone else. How do you expect her to choose between the two most important people in her life? Naruto's been through a lot with her and he needs her. But trust me, I've seen the girl for a long time. She could never forget about Sasuke. He's her life." Ino explained passionately.

Hinata remained silent for a moment; pensive, thinking about what Ino had said. 

"Look, I'm not trying to stick up for her for nothing, I –" Hinata cut Ino off.

"I'll leave then. I'll specially request that Uchiha's house arrest ends this week. Then, Sakura can visit as much as she pleases and he'll have the freedom to go meet her." Hinata said. 

* * *

"…so I'm leaving. When I spoke to Tsunade-sama about it, she's allowed you to finish your house arrest upon my departure." Hinata finished.

Sasuke nodded, and was about to turn when Hinata called out,

"What did I do?"

He looked back at her,

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata fidgeted a bit under his intense gaze, but continued to talk anyway,  
"When I asked you your opinion about what I did, you suddenly seemed upset. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you." She explained hurriedly. 

He stayed quiet for a moment, his lips set in a firm frown.

"You never made me upset. Bye, Hinata." He turned and left without another word, leaving a confused Hinata behind him.

* * *

Hinata sprinted through the forest. 

Father would be very angry if she were late to dinner – the dinner where she would finally meet the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Of course, she knew she shouldn't have taken that extra shift, considering it cut so close to the time her Father had told her to be back at the Hyuuga Manor.

But the junior medic-nin had looked so desperate, Hinata couldn't help but say yes.

Hinata paused for a moment, resting against the trunk of a tree to catch her breath. 

The air was cool, and the sky was beginning to darken into a deep purple shade.

She took a few seconds to admire it, before continuing along. Being a medic-nin had definitely gotten her out of shape. 

Passing along, she caught sight of the Uchiha Manor. 

It was funny. She had left just days ago, yet it felt like an entirely different lifetime when she had lived there.

She smiled. She could hear the faint sounds of Uchiha training. 

He was always training. 

She shook her head a little, hoping that he was doing well and that Sakura was visiting him.

Hinata bowed politely, giving a shy smile to the dark haired, Hyuuga a few years her senior – her future husband.

They sat down, along with the Elders and his own parents. 

Hinata took small bites of her food, sneaking glances at the man she would be soon married to.

He looked a little scary. His face was strict looking, much like her father's. 

Her thoughts floated over to Sasuke. 

She knew what Ino would say if she told her that she still worried about the dark-haired Uchiha.

She would say that Hinata was much too attached to him.

And to some extent she was. He was so incredibly broken, she felt like it was moral responsibility as a person to help him.

"You are a medic-nin?" Her fiancé asked, his voice was deep and low.

Hinata nodded.

"I plan to quit after the marriage." Hinata explained. He only nodded with mild interest.

"What was your most interesting case?" He asked.

Hinata was somewhat surprised at the interest he was taking in her career.

"Um…I drained someone's chakra. That was interesting." She replied.

"Oh, wouldn't that have some nasty side-effects?" He asked. 

"How do you know?" He was surprising her.

"My younger sister is also a medic-nin. She mentioned chakra draining had many long-lasting side effects." He explained, taking a bite of his food.

Suddenly, the Uchiha Manor reappeared before Hinata's eyes.

Sasuke had been training when she had headed over to the dinner. 

How had she missed it? How had she not realized.

"Excuse me Jin-san, I'm afraid I must leave." Hinata said, panicking internally but trying to keep her composure.

"Surely nothing would take precedence over this dinner, Hinata." Her father said sternly, from the over end of the table, his face set in a disapproving expression.

Hinata was caught for a moment. Her duty to save someone's life or her duty to uphold her family's honor? 

"I'm incredibly embarrassed by this, but I'm afraid I really must leave, Jin-san, please forgive me. It has been such a pleasure to meet you and your family." Hinata said kindly, hastily leaving.

* * *

Author's Note: Warning! I didn't proofread! Forgive me?? Sorry to all my readers who have been waiting a while for an update!! Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter…please review!! Your reviews mean the world to me. 


	8. Part I Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

...

Hinata ran as if her life depended on it.

She had to reach there in time.

Finally catching sight of the expansive Uchiha manor, she slowed her pace to a fast walk.

She breathed deeply, her cheeks were flushed dark red, and her hair had been blown astray in all directions.

Entering through the main gate, she headed straight to the training grounds.

Scanning the ground for Sasuke, her pale eyes quickly landed on the body laying lifelessly on the ground; tired and dirty.

"Sasuke." She whispered softly.

Hinata sprinted over to the motionless body and dropped down. His face was a ghastly pale color with hardly any color left. Had he even been eating? Taking his medication?

She had left so that he could get the support he needed and wanted from Sakura - so that Sakura wouldn't feel the need to stay away. Sasuke obviously wanted Sakura, right? He had given her the cold shoulder. He wanted Sakura.

So where was she? Hinata resisted the urge to scream, and instead focused herself on his slowing pulse.

The medication he was supposed to take once early in the morning, and again at noon. Hinata knew he hated mainly because it would leave him too physically tired most evenings to train. Sometimes, on rare occasions - when Hinata felt it would be alright - Hinata allowed him to skip his second dose, if he promised to train for only a short period of time. But, without proper care and observation, skipping his dosage could have severe - even fatal - consequences.

Hinata knew he was much too heavy for her to carry into the main house. She would have to run in and bring the medication outside. Hinata threw a small, caring glance towards Sasuke, before running into the house.

Pushing the sliding back doors open wildly, creating a loud, banging noise, and rushed into the kitchen. Frantically, she opened all the cabinets, forgetting where the medication had been put. Finally, she found the small container. She dumped three, bluish-white pills into the palm of her left hand and with her right hand, she filled a glass with tap water.

Hinata stopped for a minute to catch her breath and calm herself down.

_He'll be fine. _

She then headed out the sliding doors, back to Sasuke's lifeless body.

"Please work." Hinata muttered, pushing his body up against a tree stump, so he sat up right.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." She slapped him lightly on his cheek, trying to get him to be the least bit conscious. After a second, his eyes opened just slightly, revealing black orbs.

"Hinata?" His voice was soft, raspy, and questioning. Hinata took the opportunity to push the pills into his mouth, then press the glass of water to his lips.

Once he had swallowed, Hinata let out a breath of relief. He would be okay. Weak for at least a few days, but alive, and that was good enough for her. She allowed him to rest against the stump for a few minutes, letting the medication work in his system.

...

"Good morning!" Hinata said brightly, handed Sasuke a glass of juice, as he sleepily sat up in his bed.

He tilted his head,

"What are you doing here?" He asked, seeming irritated.

Hinata bit her lip. Of course, he wouldn't be excited to see her back. But she would leave today, anyhow.

"I'm not staying." She said quickly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"I know that; you're getting married. I meant to ask what you are doing here right now." He said, taking a large gulp from the glass.

"You didn't take your medication yesterday." She said in a scolding tone, handing him a bowl of miso soup.

"I'm not hungry." He mentioned, placing the empty glass on the nightstand and refusing the bowl.

Hinata frowned,

"It doesn't matter; you need your strength. Have it." She said, pushing the bowl into his hands forcefully.

Hinata then took a seat in the chair she had borrowed from the dining area, so she could watch over him through the night.

"Has Sakura visited since I've been gone?" She asked quietly. She had no clue why she was so interested, so concerned. But for some reason, she couldn't resist asking.

Sasuke looked up from his soup.

"Sakura? Once, she dropped by for a few minutes with Naruto." He said nonchalantly.

Hinata frowned, wrinkling up her forehead. A few minutes? How could she possibly claim to love Sasuke if all she could spare for him was a few minutes?

"Well, I'm just going to leave now. Take your medication, please. It's important." Hinata said uncomfortably. She didn't really feel like she wanted to leave, but she knew she had to. She was to be married.

...

"She stopped by once, Ino. Once. You need to do something - tell her to stop by more often. He doesn't take good care of himself." Hinata said earnestly, over the phone.

"Hinata," Ino's voice was patronizing, "Sakura is doing her best. She's got two loved ones broken - one physically, the other emotionally. She's got her plate full. She's doing her best."

"Then maybe she should choose. Once and for all. She shouldn't be so selfish to want both." Hinata's voice was harsh, and cold, and Hinata knew it herself. She could almost feel Ino's suprise through the phone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Hinata apologized immediately, feeling guilty. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

Ino didn't reply for a minute, but Hinata could hear her faint breathing still.

"What is going on with you, Hinata?" Ino sounded soft and pensive; a rare mood for her. "You're not being yourself. Hurting Naruto, yelling at Naruto, insulting Sakura, and obsessing over Sasuke. What is this, Hinata? I want to understand you so badly. Here I've always thought that if anyone knew you, it was me. We are not childhood friends, but I've known you since we were children and I've been your closest friend for years now, since we made Chuunin. But Sasuke's brought such a change in you, that I can't even reason with you. I just...I don't know you, Hinata, and that scares me. I swear it does."

Ino hung up.

Hinata had the worst feeling that she had just lost a friend. The best friend she had probably ever had. The only friend who had sat with her and cried after Kenji's death. The one who she confided every daily detail of her life with. The girl who liked her, who didn't think she was plain, weird Hinata. The girl who had given her support while Naruto continued to chase Sakura. That girl was gone. Gone because she, like everyone else, thought Hinata was at fault.

How could wanting to help one person alienate her family and her friends?

...

"Do you love him?"

The question was so bold and straightforward, Hinata was taken aback.

Jin stared at her, waiting patiently for her response.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata asked, surprised and flustered at the same time.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no. I want to know of your feelings towards the Uchiha survivor. It is a valid question considering your recent contact with him." Jin's eyes were hard, and guarded. Hinata had no clue what he was feeling behind them.

_What is wrong with you Hinata? Tell him no. _

"Yes."

Hinata barely recognized her own meek voice.

...

Author's Note: So. This is what I do when I should be studying for my Calculus test : ) Not proofread - SORRY!! Hope you liked it.


	9. Part I Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

**PLEASE NOTE: This is not an actual chapter, but rather a mini, in-between sort of chapter. Therefore, the length. Think of this as Chapter 8 and a half. **

...

"Are you crazy?" Her father's booming voice filled the large room, echoing angrily against it's thin walls.

"Ano-" Hinata began softly; unsure of what to say to make everything better - to make everything the way it was before.

"Hinata, do you have any clue what you have done? This is not acceptable, whatsoever. As part of the Main Hyuuga family - as the Hyuuga heiress - this was not acceptable behavior. Everytime - everytime things are moving in the best direction - for both you and this Clan - you selfishly ruin it. Tomorrow, you will go and apologize to Jin-san. I don't care what you have to say, but you must make sure he is still willing to follow through with this marriage." Her father's face was red with rage, and his normally controlled voice was filled with frustration and anger.

"Hai." Hinata said.

...

"Hi! You've reached the number of Yamanaka Ino. I'm not here to answer the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep, and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks!" Ino's voice chirped from the other end of the phone.

"Answer, Ino. Please answer." Hinata pleaded, re-dialing the number.

"She won't answer no matter how many times you call."

Hinata looked over from her futon, noticing Hanabi's presence at the sliding door to her room.

"Hanabi?" She asked blankly.

"She won't answer," Hanabi repeated. Her tone was sharp and assured, but there was tone of worry attached to it, "She's too busy tending to Sakura's wounds."

The last sentence was said spitefully.

"Sakura's..." Hinata trailed off, letting the puzzle pieces click in her mind.

"Yeah. I saw them a while ago. They were having lunch at a cafe. Seemed happy; both were chatting. I've told you once and again, Hinata. Rid yourself of these useless people. Ino was no good when you first befriended her, and she's no good now. She'll always put her childhood friend Sakura before you and your happiness. And rid yourself of this stupid infatuation you have with the Uchiha traitor. He is nothing more than a traitor, a deceitful, loyalty-less traitor. What has he to offer you? Nothing. These people will offer you nothing, but instead take advantage of your goodness. Go to Jin-san and convince him to marry you. It's the right thing for you and for this Clan." Hanabi said fiercely.

"Hanabi, I -" Hinata began.

"You're going to defend them, aren't you? Don't, Hinata, don't. Their actions talk for themselves. Here you are, with a broken engagement, guilt from your last engagement, miserable and infatuated with a traitor and where are the two people who you seem to put first in your life? Where is Ino - chatting with Sakura - that's where she is. Where's Sasuke, for whom you left dinner? Training, ignoring you? Defend them, Hinata, I'd really like to see you try." Hanabi said challenging her, and taking a step forward.

Hinata started to say something, but fell silent. What could she say? No matter their difference in opinion about Sakura, as a friend, she should have been there for Hinata, the way Hinata would have been for her. Was Sakura that important in Ino's life, that she would shove her out of her life?

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"It's a crush. It'll vanish." Hinata answered wearily.

"A crush?" Hanabi asked, surprised.

"Yes," Hinata felt her cheeks coloring. She couldn't even remember how it had happened. Or why? Or when? It wasn't like with Naruto, where her heart would melt at his sight and she'd hang onto each of his words. She just cared. She cared about Sasuke. About his well-being. She wanted to be there to care for him. Her heart didn't melt when she saw him, though it would speed up a bit. And now, after admitting it to herself, the mere thought of him caused her heart to thump erratically, "yes, it's just a crush. I like him. But it'll go away. And I will marry Jin-san."

...

Beep.

"Ino," Hinata started, unsure and uncomfortable.

"It's me, Hinata, and well, you're obviously not at home. So, um, I just thought I'd say hi. We haven't really spoken for a while. Um. Maybe we could talk over coffee? Call me."

Beep.

...

"You wanted to talk?" Ino asked, sliding into the booth, opposite from Hinata.

"Um, yes. I just -" Hinata began, but was interrupted by Ino.

"Clear the air? Talk things out?" Ino offered, absently stirring her strawberry milkshake, "Listen, Hinata. I love you. There, it's at simple as that. I love you because you're the sweetest girl I've known in my life and the person I can always depend on to be the nicest person to anyone and everyone. I take comfort in that, you know. It's good to have someone as dependable as you. And then, you just suddenly change on me. It scared me. It kind of still scares me to think that you could change, and I wouldn't know. I mean, I know I'm always telling you to be more aggressive and more assertive. But, somehow, I just never believed you'd ever be that way. I like that about you. That you're not like me or Sakura."

"Really?" Hinata asked, visibly brightening.

"Yup. You're great the way you are. The way you've always been. Even if you're madly in love with Sasuke, just don't go all moody and angsty and angry at the world like him, okay?" Ino said.

"I-in l-l-love?" Hinata stuttered, flushing deeply.

"Aha! Knew it. See, I guess, as a best friend, I do know you best. I have no problems with it. I mean, I never understood how you could resist in the first place. Naruto's cute and everything, I guess, but come on, Sasuke? He's the most amazing looking guy I've met in my life - and I'll admit it, even if I'm not interested anymore." Ino said honestly, nodding.

Hinata laughed, still red, but happy. For the moment, things were looking up.

"And listen, if you need help getting rid of that guy you're marrying, I'm here for you." Ino said seriously.

"Ino, that's not nice. Jin-san is a very kind man. But what could I do anyway?" Hinata asked, sipping a bit of her green tea.

"Trust me, with a bit of thinking, we'll have that guy running for the hills." Ino explained, her eyes shimmering with both laughter and diabolical planning.

_It's nice to have you back_, Hinata thought, as she watched Ino brainstorm ways to get rid of Jin.

...

Author's Note: So, a bit of drama, but a happy ending!! Ino & Hinata are friends again. Next chapter: A bit of humor, thrown in with a bunch of Sasuke angsty-ness ; P Not proofread, like always. Hope you enjoyed it!! Review, please, cause your reviews make me smile : )


	10. Part I Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

...

Hinata mentally braced herself for what she was about to do.

She felt so stupid, but she had to do it.

For her own happiness. She wanted to do things right this time.

Hinata paused at the door, thinking things through for one last time. After she did this, there would be no second chances, no do-overs.

Did she really love Sasuke? Did she like him?

And when had it even happened? When she was feeling sorry for him? When she wanted to put a smile in his face? When she wanted Sakura to cheer him up?

Hinata couldn't remember. But she knew she cared for him. That he mattered to her. That he wasn't as cold and unbreakable as he pretended to be. And that he needed someone.

_And so do I._

Hinata thought. Perhaps that was their bond. They both needed someone. They both were alone. They both had done things in their past that they weren't proud of; things that had hurt others unintentionally.

Hinata pushed all other thoughts out of her mind, and brought a wide grin to her face. Think about what Ino said! She instructed herself.

She knocked on the door. After a minute of waiting, Jin finally came to the door, sliding it open with ease, looking mildly surprised. But almost immediately, his expression turned stoic and emotionless.

"Yes, Hinata-san?" He asked politely, his cold eyes staring down at her.

Hinata swallowed nervously, and tried to avoid wringing her hands, which were sweaty from anxiety.

"Jin-kun!" She said, trying her best to seem happy, and she leapt into his arms.

Hinata could feel herself blush from the contact, and could feel as Jin staggered back slightly.

"Hinata-san." He pushed her away, keeping her at arms length.

"Can we talk?" Hinata asked, trying her best to imitate Ino's "puppy eyes" and sound sweet.

Jin nodded, and led her to a sitting room inside.

She felt awkward, but sat delicately on one of the sofas. She was mildy surprised at him having sofas in his living quarters - most Hyuugas in the Compound preferred very traditional furniture.

"Ano, I have to tell you something." She said softly.

Jin nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well," Hinata began. She willed herself to remember Ino, and how Ino would do this, "about the other day. Sasuke-san. I'm very close to him as he is my patient, and he has been in very bad shape lately. When you asked whether I l-loved him, I surprised myself by saying yes. But the truth is...I'm in love you, Jin-san. When I first saw, I t-thought you were the most amazing man I'd ever met. You were like a God," Hinata paused, giving him a look of awe, "and I want to marry you so badly!"

Hinata knew this would be the most important part of the drama. She was disgusted of herself, but she'd do what she had to do. But still, she felt shy and nervous about it. She had to do this, and execute it perfectly. Without notice, she popped off her seat, and rushed over to Jin, and kissed him.

It was certainly not passionate, by any means.

Hinata just kept her lips on top of his - or rather smashed on top of his - long enough to creep him out. And creeped he was. He pushed her away for a second time.

"Hinata-san, this is not proper behavior for the heiress!" He sputtered. Hinata resisted smiling triumphantly - she did feel some pride in the fact that she made him sputter. She had flustered him that much. But Ino had pegged him correctly - he had no people or romance skills, and certainly was not jumping up and down because a girl liked him. He seemed rather troubled by it.

_Maybe he'll think I'm a loose woman, now. _

Hinata thought, amused.

"I'm sorry," She said, pretending to look ashamed, "I just...you're so beautiful and manly."

Hinata wished Ino could be here to see this performance. Of course, this performance alone wouldn't scare him off marriage. But her and Ino did have a few encore performances planned. She planned to be as annoying and clingy as possible.

"Let's go for a stroll, Jin-san. Please? For fresh air?" She pleaded sweetly.

Hinata shot him what was supposed to be "seductive" smile, but she was sure it came out awkward. Because she's awkward that way. If it was Ino, it probably would've look seductive, but not on her. Apparently, Jin agreed, as he simply looked confused and weirded out at the look.

"Uh. Okay, Hinata-san." He said stiffly, his lips set in a tight, straight line.

Hinata boldly took his hands, and led him outside.

"Let's have a picnic." She said suddenly, pointing to the basket she'd brought, that was hanging loosely in her right hand.

"You brought food?" He seemed surprised, but not entirely displeased. Maybe he was hungry?

Hinata nodded, and led him out of the Compound towards the park.

After a few minutes of walked (and hand holding and incessant rambling from Hinata), they finally reached a place to have the picnic.

Hinata opened the basket, and set up the picnic.

She opened the food she'd brought. And ruined purposely.

"Let me feeeeed you." She said, chirping in an irritatingly high voice.

"Are you feeling well, Hinata-san?" Jin asked, raising both eyebrows. Well, at least he had an expression, Hinata thought.

"Of course, if I'm in your presence! Now let me feeeeed you!" She requested, jamming the food forcefully into his mouth with chopsticks.

She waited for two seconds, waiting for the expression of disgust to surface on his face.

And after two seconds, it did surface.

"Hinata-san, did you cook this food yourself?" He asked, looking a little blue in the face.

Hinata nodded innocently, "Of course, I wanted to cook for my Jin-kun."

He looked surprised at the suffix, but said nothing, and instead asked for a drink of water.

"Here you go, Jin-kun." She said.

While he gulped the water down needily, Hinata bit her lip. She did feel guilty for doing this to him. But he didn't love her; he didn't care if he got married to her or some other Hyuuga girl. They were all the same to him. But it mattered to her; whether she got married to him or...some one else, it made a difference in her life.

...

Hinata stood still, as she let herself into the Uchiha Manor.

She could hear voices.

"...you're looking much better than last time. Sorry I couldn't stay too long...Naruto...he's not in the best shape...I know."

Hinata didn't waste a second in recognizing the voice of the female. Sakura.

Hinata considered just leaving. Was Sasuke still Sakura's? Did he even like or love her? Hinata knew that while she resolved the Jin situation, she would have to be sure of his feelings.

And Sakura?

Hinata didn't like the idea of taking something that wasn't hers. Would that be how Sakura would view her? As stealing Sasuke? Or at least, trying to steal Sasuke?

Why hadn't she consulted Ino before making this impromptu visit? She had brought food. But Sakura probably had, too.

"...well, I should leave...my shift...yes, I know." Hinata strained her ears, but only could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. She resisted the urge to spy on the two of them with her Byakugan. It wouldn't be right; it wouldn't be morally correct.

She had a minute to leave. Hinata knew she wanted to avoid Sakura and a possible confrontation at all costs. But why should she leave? She had taken care of Sasuke when he almost _died._

That had to mean _something_, right?

And Sakura didn't own this Manor. She wasn't Sasuke's wife or girlfriend to tell Hinata to leave, right?

But before she could think of anything else, she found herself face to face with Sakura.

Sakura stared at her coldly. Hinata looked away,

"A-ano, I..." She began, but was cut off by Sakura's strong, sharp voice.

"Why are you here?"

"I w-w-wanted to m-make s-s-sure that S-Sasuke was fine." Hinata mumbled, cursing herself for stuttering.

Sakura seemed mildly amused by Hinata's reply.

"Since when has he been "Sasuke", Hinata? Don't tell me you have your eye on him, too, now. He's Naruto's _best friend_. Have some decency." Sakura said, her words cutting at Hinata viciously. Hinata remained quiet. What could she say in her own defense? He was Naruto's best friend.

"First, there's Kenji, who you basically killed because you couldn't get over your childish infatuation with Naruto! And then, when finally Naruto comes around, you realize that you aren't really in love like you thought with him either. So, you decide have your father arrange another Kenji for you, right? What's his name? But you can't even be happy with him. Is Sasuke your newest crush? Do you plan on running away from your fiance for Sasuke now? And then who, Hinata? How many guys are left?" Sakura said, her tone was acidic.

Hinata could begin to feel her eyes water. Was she really like that? Heartless? Fickle?

Hinata knew she wasn't perfect; but it never occurred to her that she was a bad person. She'd spent all her life trying please everyone. Trying to make everyone like her.

Trying to make her father proud of her, trying to earn Hanabi's respect, trying to earn Naruto's love, trying to earn Kenji's forgiveness...

Sakura noticed Hinata's tears, now streaming quietly down her face.

"Hinata," Sakura said, her voice had grown softer, "you're such a bitch."

Hinata's eyes widened. Sakura's face was serene; her voice had been soft. She hadn't said that in the heat of the moment.

Hinata turned and ran, dropping the food she had brought on the floor.

...

**Author's Notes**: While this isn't proofread, and might not be my best writing, I have to say this is my favorite chapter out of the entire story. I hope my portrayal of Hinata is remotely good -- because I wanted her to still be the same, sweet and fragile Hinata we all know, but still be gradually changing. I think we see both sides of her; the bolder side of her, that's been developing throughout this story, and the part that's still delicate and wants others' approval.

I REALLY want to know everyone else thinks, so **_please review_**! I worked really hard to put up this chapter, because while I'd already planned what was going to happen, I couldn't really express it in words, if that makes any sense. So, it was difficult for me to write this chapter in a way that I actually liked it (this was my 3rd draft!). _**So, please, I'd like to know your opinions: did it completely suck or was it okay? **_

And to all of those people who reviewed on the last chapter: **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!** I really can't express how much I love you guys...you're the only reason I'm still writing this.


	11. Part I Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling.

...

Hinata stared absently out the window of the small cafe, watching the villagers walk by.

A frazzled mother chased after her five year old and a young, teenage couple strolling down the sidewalk peacefully and in love.

There was a small cluster of new genins, undoubtedly on their first mission to rescue a cat from a tree or something equally absurd.

Hinata longed for those days of simplicity. She missed when things were straightforward. Ever since she'd hit adulthood, things became blurry and confusing. First with Kenji, then with Naruto...and now with Sasuke.

She knew, in her heart of hearts, there was some truth to what Sakura had said that day. Hinata had unknowingly hurt Kenji and Naruto. But she also understood that by saying nothing, by accepting their love and pretending to reciprocate it, she would only end up destroying two lives in the end.

Kenji was a good man, but that didn't mean she could keep him happy when she had no true, romantic feelings towards him. She would always feel obligated to fulfill her duties as a wife, and never do them simply because she wanted to.

And Naruto would find someone else in time. He'd found her after Sakura, hadn't he? And he would find someone after her. She didn't even know if she or Sakura were good enough for someone whose heart was as big and loving as Naruto's was.

And then there was Sasuke. Hinata wished that she had said something to Sakura; that she had defended herself and then proudly handed Sasuke the food she'd made. But instead she'd run away like the scared, little girl she was inside.

_Why can't I change? Why can't I become the strong, independent woman I've always wanted to be? _

Hinata knew the only way to solve this problem. But was she strong enough for it? Would she ever be strong enough to go through with it? To abandon her past completely? To make peace with it, and then go for the life she truly wanted with no reservations, no nagging guilt?

Hinata dug for a bit of change from her purse to pay for her bill. It didn't matter whether she had the strength to do what needed to be done - because it had to be done, regardless. Even if it killed her, she was going to clear the air, and figure out her life - and this time, she would be completely true to herself.

She was a Hyuuga, after all. And the Hyuuga heiress at that.

...

Her hands were clasped tightly, as she waited outside Naruto's apartment.

She heard faint, muffled noises from inside the apartment, and finally, after a few minutes, the red door swung open revealing a sleepy, messy-haired Naruto.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, may I come in?" She asked softly, allowing her light eyes to meet with his bright blue ones. It was a courageous move, as she had no idea what she would see in them - betrayal, hurt, anger?

Instead, she saw slight confusion and emptiness.

He stepped aside, allowing her to enter the modest apartment. It was a wonder that he had never moved, despite his salary and immense savings. Perhaps he never had a reason to - he lived alone anyway.

She spotted the beige sofa pushed to one side of the living room, opposite the large, matching armchair. She sat at the edge of the sofa, while Naruto situated himself opposite her in the armchair.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" He asked politely, obviously flustered at her sudden and random visit.

Hinata fidgeted noticeably in her seat, before shaking her head.

"No, actually, I came here to talk to you...about what has happened recently." She explained uncomfortably.

He remained silent, letting her continue.

"I'm sorry if it seems incredibly selfish of me to come here for the sole purpose clearing the air, Naruto-kun. But, it is something I am forced to do, so I hope you'll forgive me." She began, in her soft voice, "I know you are hurt because of my actions and I hate seeing you in this state, because I care very much for you still."

"Hinata, I-" Naruto started to say, but Hinata held up a hand to stop him.

"Naruto-kun, please allow me to get this off of my chest. Kenji's death was my fault - I couldn't get over my love for you. And he loved me so dearly. I-It's a-all my fault. And I knew that when he died. It's u-unf-fair to you, I realize that, but I-I see his face everytime I see yours. In my m-mind, his death will a-always be linked to m-my l-l-love for y-you."

At this point, Hinata felt tears welling in her eyes. She brushed them away hastily,

"I-I'm sorry f-for being so emotional. I just, I just...I d-don't think I could b-be a good girlfriend or w-wife to y-you. I can't be with y-you and not think of_ him_, Naruto-kun, I-" Hinata tasted salt, as large tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Naruto, who had been silent, patient, and listening seconds ago, moved to the sofa to comfort her.

"Hinata," He said soothingly, patting her back in effort to stop her from sobbing even more, "Hinata, look at me."

Hinata tilted her head and once again met his eyes with her own. The previous emptiness had disappeared and was replaced with warmth and concern.

"Hinata - I love you," Naruto said bluntly, "and there's no two ways about it, you know. You just love someone and that's it. But it doesn't mean they love you back. I don't want you to feel bad or responsible for it. And it's not all your fault. I suppose part of this hit me so badly because...I just, for the first time, felt so secure. With Sakura, it has always been a fight to earn her love, her respect, her friendship. But with you, it's so effortless - you care so much for me; for everyone. I guess I expected you to wait for me for eternity, I expected for you to wait as second best while I tried again and again to win over Sakura, just in case she changed her mind at the last minute. But when Sasuke arrived..." He trailed off.

"You lost all hope." Hinata finished for him. Somehow, his confession only relieved her, rather than made her sad.

"Yeah, I guess," He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "listen, I meant it when I said I love you, though, you know."

Hinata gave him a small smile,

"Naruto, I've always meant it whenever I've said I care. Because I love you so much...it's just that this thing between us isn't completely right. We'd never be happy - we'd care about each other, but you'd still wish I was Sakura and I'd still be reminded of my own guilt." She said.

Naruto, after a second, grinned widely. His trademark grin. His warm, friendly, everything-will-work-out grin. And Hinata could feel his warmth filling her up. She knew things would look up from here.

...

"Jin-san, I haven't been completely honest..." Hinata began. He looked at her sternly, but Hinata wondered if some of it was concern about whether she would suddenly jump up and kiss him or do something equally improper.

"Yes, Hinata-san." He nodded.

Her father's image suddenly flashed across Hinata's mind, but she knew she had to do this. For herself. For her happiness.

"When y-you asked earlier, about Sasuke and I...I wasn't completely truthful. There's m-more to our relationship than patient and medic-nin...at least from my side. I'm sorry." Hinata could feel her face turn hot from the shame and embarrassment of her revelation.

Jin's face, however, stayed stoic and unfeeling.

"You love him?" He asked bluntly.

Hinata, for the millionth time, felt confusion at the question. She'd told herself so many times that she didn't, and then later, she'd said that she did. But love isn't a fleeting emotion that changes with the weather.

She either did or didn't. But it wasn't clear yet. She knew there was something more, something inside of her that begged her to care for him, to take care of him. Was it love? She always felt pressure to give it some name.

"I...don't know. But it is more than the relationship we previously shared as patient and medic-nin." Hinata answered truthfully.

"Ah..." At this, Jin seemed speechless.

"How do you feel about ending the engagement?" She asked hesitantly. She had revealed that she liked another man romantically, but it didn't mean that he would not want to marry her. He wasn't, after all, marrying her for love anyhow.

Jin seemed pensive, worry lines etching themselves across his marble skin. The expression looked odd and foreign on his face.

"I'll speak to your father." He said firmly.

Hinata felt her stomach turn in pure dread and fearful anticipation. No doubt her father would be furious, but what could she do? Stay timid and shy and obedient, while seeing her life get ruined?

"H-hai." Hinata was sure of her decision, yet she couldn't keep the anxious stutter out of her voice.

...

"Kenji," Hinata placed flowers near his grave, "I wish you were here. I wish you could give me your forgiveness, if I'm even worth that."

Hinata sat down, opposite his name and reached out to feel his name under her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Kenji, I really am. You don't know how incredibly sorry I am for all this. I hate you for letting me distract you." Hinata said sadly.

"I-I'm just really sorry, I can't say anything else to make it better, because it'll never be better. There's nothing I can do to make everything alright." Hinata could feel her eyes watering for the second time this week.

She'd cleared the air with the two living people she had hurt, but how could she clear the air with someone who wasn't alive anymore.

Someone who she had basically sent to their grave? She had distracted him, she had been the reason he couldn't defend himself. She had thrown away his love as if it was nothing; as if he didn't even matter to her.

But he had. He had been a friend, a good person, and perhaps, had she not been so immature, a loving husband and great father. He had mattered to her; but she was so stupid that she couldn't let go of Naruto.

Hinata bowed her head in shame and guilt.

"Hinata," Hinata would've turned at the rough, deep voice had she not recognized it immediately as Sasuke's.

"Sasuke," She replied softly. She hastily wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. She didn't want him to see her like this - with puffy, red eyes and a broken spirit. But hadn't she always walked around with a broken spirit? All her childhood, she had been unloved, uncherished...what little spirit she had was all because of Naruto.

"This is the first time I've been out since the end of my house arrest." He mentioned indifferently, either not noticing her tears or choosing to ignore them.

"Ah." She replied quietly, still staring at the ground.

"Sakura mentioned that you'd stopped by. She explained that the food splattered across my floor was your doing." His tone was still indifferent, there was no accusation in his voice, but Hinata felt the need to apologize.

"A-ano, I'm sorry. I-It s-slipped." She apologized sincerely.

Sasuke ran a hand through his unruly, black hair.

"Is this _him_?" He asked, ignoring her apology, and focusing on the tombstone in front of her. Hinata gave no verbal response, but merely nodded.

"Ah." Was his only reaction.

Sasuke then did something completely unexpected. He sat down beside her.

Hinata felt her breath hitch as he landed beside her; in front of the grave. He said nothing, but there was something strangely comforting in his silence - just as there was in Naruto's smile.

...

Author's Note: So, how was it? Tell me honestly...some people mentioned Hinata was acting OOC. I tried to solve that, but at the same time, it would be weird if I suddenly changed her entire character at this point of the story. Your reviews mean the world to me. Much love, LIG.


	12. Part I Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling.

...

Weeks had slipped by since their graveyard meeting.

Hinata sighed as she held her warm tea to her lips and watched as delicate snowflakes floated by on the other side of the window.

She had moved.

The change had occurred so quickly; rapidly with much ease. One of the other medic-nin had mentioned that she was putting her home for sale in order to move in with her longtime boyfriend.

Impulsively, Hinata had told her that she wanted it.

It was a beautiful home. Spacious yet cozy. Warm and inviting after a day's work.

There was something strangely satisfying in her lonely state. Four days after her confession, Jin-san had spoken with her father. They had called off the wedding.

Her father had declared her no longer the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. Not in a malicious move but rather a practical one. He had grown fond of Jin.

Jin-san had what it took to lead the Clan flawlessly with immense, unwavering dedication. And in an unexpected move, her father had declared him his successor.

Hinata hadn't even known such an option was possible.

She had not met Naruto after talking to him that day. But she felt good about their friendship; no longer was there any nagging burden on her heart and conscience. He would bounce back; he always did.

Hinata had seen Sakura once since the confrontation.

It was an awkward and tense moment, but Hinata brushed it off. She walked away as if she'd not noticed the pink-haired girl at all.

She owed nothing to Sakura. She wished earnestly that they could somehow return to talking terms. For them to be casual friends once again; Sakura was a good person at heart. But Hinata knew that such an option was not possible.

Sakura was deeply loyal and protective of those she loved; she thought of Hinata as a threat to both Sasuke and Naruto's happiness, as incorrect as that was. Hinata still admired her for it, though.

Hinata was drawn out of her pensive state as someone knocked her door loudly.

Carefully setting down the tea on her coffee table, she went to open the door. It wasn't exactly pleasant weather, who could it be?

Pulling the door open, she was entirely ready for it to be Ino. Ino was easily her most frequent visitor. Besides, Ino had said that she might come tonight for a 'girls' night' if she could get off guard duty.

But instead of warm, blue eyes, Hinata was greeted by cold black ones.

"Hinata," Sasuke said smoothly. He was wet from the snow and his black hair was sticking up in all directions.

Embarrassingly enough, Hinata's first reaction was that he looked good. He looked cute. And that she missed the sound of his voice. Deep and smooth. Distinctly Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata blurted out, using a suffix in her surprise, "Come in." She stepped aside immediately, allowing him inside.

"Ino said she wouldn't be coming." He mentioned as he entered her house.

Hinata led him quietly into her living room. The living room was warm and cozy because of the fireplace.

"I-I...yes, I thought she might not make it." Hinata felt her palms become sweaty from anxiety and nervousness.

"I was on my way back from the store. She stopped me and asked if I could deliver this to you." From his dark black winter jacket, he produced a small envelope.

Curious, Hinata opened it and removed the letter.

Hinata focused on the letter, ignoring Sasuke's intent eyes that were on her.

_Hinata,_

_You must be wondering why exactly I am sending you a letter via Sasuke. Well, to be honest, I have nothing to say. But hey, I got Sasuke to your house! Aren't I an amazing friend? You can thank me later. By the way, I won't stop by later, as I wouldn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds. Good luck!_

_Ino_

Hinata resisted the urge to blush, but despite that, she could felt herself redden noticeably.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. To be honest, he didn't seem particularly concerned, but Hinata thought it was sweet of him to ask.

She pressed a small, pale hand to her cheek.

"It must just be the cold." She mumbled softly, clearly uncomfortable. Sure, Ino's intentions were good, but did she have to do this? This presented an entirely new way for Hinata to embarrass herself.

"A-ano," Hinata said, mustering her own courage, "Would you like something warm to drink? Coffee or tea?"

Sasuke looked pensive for a second before replying that he'd like black coffee.

Hinata almost smiled to herself. She'd always pegged him for a black coffee drinking type of person.

She was out with his coffee in moments, after she fumbled around in her nervous state in the kitchen.

She gave him his coffee, and once again, they were back to square one with their awkward silence. Why was it so hard for them to communicate?

It would be so much easier if one of them was like Sakura or Naruto. Things would be less uncomfortable and more jovial and lighthearted.

"Don't." Sasuke muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hinata shot him a confused look,

"A-ano, don't do what?" She asked softly, not meeting his eyes, instead focusing upon his coffee.

"Don't force conversation. It's unpleasant." He said bluntly.

"B-but...?" Hinata was at a loss as to what to say or think.

She glanced out the window; the snowflakes were larger and coming down with more force now.

"The silence is comfortable. It's refreshing to be in someone's company without them saying something every five seconds." He explained.

Hinata nodded and instead took to staring out the window like she was before he came.

...

"Stay for dinner." Hinata offered randomly.

They had been sitting for what seemed like hours. Sitting, thinking, and only exchanging a few words when necessary.

"Sure."

...

"That's it?" Ino asked incredulously.

Hinata nodded, unsure of what to say.

"You just sat there and then ate dinner? And at dinner, neither of you said anything either?" She asked again.

"Well," Hinata paused to think, "We did talk a little. But not too much."

Ino shook her head,

"So, what, was it like a we're-passionately-in-love silence or this-is-awkward-as-hell silence?" Ino asked.

Hinata shrugged,

"It was more like I was awkward and Sasuke seemed fine. I don't know. I don't think it was passionately-in-love silence though." She replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, probably not." Ino concurred, playing with a strand of blonde hair.

"You should invite him out to dinner - like a date! You've got to be a little more aggressive about this, Sakura probably is." Ino suggested.

Hinata shrugged again, looking away from Ino at her closed door,

"Maybe. But Sasuke isn't the type of person you can force a connection with. I mean, Naruto and Sakura did it, but it's different with us. We're not like them. I don't want a shallow friendship, Ino. I don't want to be someone he occasionally hangs out with and cares for somewhat. I want to know what he's thinking, his memories, his everything - I want to be part of it. You can't force it; I wish it were that simple with him, but it's not."

...

"Hinata." If he was surprised, as he leaned against the railing of the small bridge, he didn't show it.

In the moonlight, he looked even more striking; even better looking. Hinata wondered briefly how that was possible.

"S-Sasuke." His name - only his name - sounded foreign on her tongue. Like another language. This was the first time she said it deliberately, not on impulse.

_I want to be part of this; I want to be part of your everything._

How do you convey such a longing? Hinata couldn't walk up to him and say it. Could she? Would he withdraw from her? Would he brush it off?

But in the end, would it matter? If he didn't like her, he wouldn't like her whether she said anything or not.

Hinata walked up the bridge to join him. She placed herself to his left. She stared at their blurry reflection in the water.

She knew he found her silence, her quiet nature, comforting. But she didn't want to be his comfort. Or rather, she didn't want to be_ merely _his comfort.

She would have to speak up; before he could become open, she had to be first.

"I miss Kenji sometimes." She mentioned randomly. It was true. There were times where she wished she could see him one last time. See his smile, hear his laughs.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I wish I could change things. I wish I could make them better." She continued.

"You are a medic-nin. It's part of your training to want to heal others. To fix them." He pointed out. He didn't bother look at her.

Hinata thought about it for a second,

"A-ano, I-I...I think it's human nature to want to help others." She replied.

At this, he glanced at her, his black eyes meeting her own translucent ones. He held her gaze for a few seconds. He looked haunted.

"Then why are we all so messed up?" He dragged a frustrated hand through unruly black hair.

Hinata smiled for a second. He was referring to himself. She had managed to pull him into a conversation.

"It's human nature to be flawed, too." Hinata said earnestly. She believed it. Even those with the best intentions made mistakes, and big ones at that.

Sasuke turned away from her,

"Hinata. Everyone's flawed. But there are some people that are screwed up beyond repair. They have nothing to offer anyone, if anything they'll probably end up messing other people up."

Hinata bit her lip.

Sasuke began to walk away.

It was a random impulse. She stopped him, reaching out for his shoulder.

"What if both people are screwed up beyond repair? What then?" She asked him softly. She wasn't even sure if he could hear her.

He turned. His dark eyes were cold and untouchable. Like a marble statue. No feeling or emotion.

"Hinata." That's all he said. It wasn't his usual, indifferent tone. There was something different.

"I-I-I l-love you." It was all she could say. "I love you." She didn't know what broke her. What about his tone, his words, his appearance that made her compelled to confess her feelings. But she felt it. And she confessed.

He said nothing. Hinata felt herself shaking from relief, embarrassment, shock, and dread. She felt herself chanting those three words softly again and again, almost as if it were a mantra. She could feel the collapse coming from him.

She knew what would happen next.

He left.

And she crumpled to the ground.

_I __love you, I love you, I love you, I love you... _

...

Author's Note: This was an especially difficult chapter for me to write. I knew this was happening, but I really couldn't find a way to describe what was going on properly and nicely. So, I just decided here it goes, whatever I write, I'll post (I've keep you guys waiting too long!). Again, didn't proofread (I know, I'm lazy, but hey, I should really be studying right now, so..."). Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Let me know your thoughts : )

PS. If you have any questions about the events of this chapter, feel free to ask me in a review/pm me. I'll be sure to answer the question (unless it'll be addressed in a future chapter).


	13. Part I Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling.

...

Hinata shuffled through the blue folders, looking for Daiko-san's test results.

It was almost ten o'clock in the night and still her work wasn't finished. Hinata sighed; the hospital had been incredibly busy these days. Lonely, too. Many of the medic-nin had taken days off to spend time at home with their families for the holidays.

Hinata's desk was a mess - folders, papers, pens, files, medical reports, perscriptions were scattered haphazardly everywhere. She had taken on the regular patients of two other medic-nins and handling them along with her own patients left her little time for organization.

But it was good. Being busy to the point where you forget about life outside the hospital was what exactly what she was looking for. It had only been a week since her foolish confession, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind.

Work first, think later.

After twenty minutes of searching, her eyes finally landed upon the elusive blood test results. She picked them up and dumped them into her folder, already containing much work that would have to be done at home. It had reached the point where her eyes would droop after three or four seconds of reading. Best to go home, take a quick nap, then start up again - perhaps with the aid of one or two cups of coffee.

Just as she started for the door, winter jacket in hand, the door burst open, revealing a frazzled Sakura.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

Hinata immediately knew something was wrong by the expression of Sakura's face.

"Is everything alright?" Hinata ventured, placing her coat on her chair.

"It's, it's," Sakura stopped for a second, "It's Sasuke. I'm not sure what happened. He just came back from his first mission and he's bleeding and I can't figure out how to stop it. It has something to do with his medication. I called Tsunade-sama, but she said to tell you to come."

Her words were rushed and barely coherent.

Hinata could feel Sakura's panic reach her,

"Take me to him."

Sakura nodded and led Hinata to the emergency room.

...

"How bad is it?" Sakura jumped up from her chair, when Hinata emerged.

Hinata didn't answer. The color drained out of Sakura's face.

Hinata on the other hand felt frozen and numb. How could this have happened? The medication was supposed to help him keep his nin-jitsu. How could the treatment have gone wrong? Was it a remnant of the chakra draining procedure.

She needed to help him; she couldn't let him die like this. Not because of her mistake. Not again.

Sakura sat down once again, placing her head in her hands. Naruto, beside her, was gently rubbing her back but his face was blank.

Two minutes later, Tsunade came out of the emergency room.

"Hinata, can we talk privately for a minute?" She pulled her aside.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked hesitantly, dread building from in her stomach.

"I don't see how we could have missed it. But it was the only method we had to reverse the effects of the chakra draining." Tsunade said.

Hinata knew that. They hadn't realized that the medication, which had been helpful in the past, could actually be harmful to Sasuke because of his cursed seal. The medication, instead of permanently building up his chakra was only providing brief highs and lows. That was why Sasuke couldn't exert himself for too long. She didn't know how she missed the signs. She had never seen a case like his, but even then, textbook examples would usually imply that the patient would continue the cycle - not that they would eventually reach such a low that they wouldn't be able to function. And he had been in the midst of a fight, which only made everything worse.

"There must be an alternative." Hinata said desperately.

Tsunade looked nervous.

"There might be. But it's not possible. The only other option is well, you know, the complete reversal." Tsunade explained, giving Hinata a meaningful look. Hinata understood exactly what Tsunade was saying. The reversal of chakra-draining was injecting chakra into a patient's body. It was something only she, as a Hyuuga, could accomplish. But such a direct transfer of chakra could be extremely dangerous, which was why most medic-nin denounce it.

It can end up killing the medic-nin and the patient if the medic-nin is not skilled enough. Draining chakra from one's own body was a difficult and almost fatal task. Even in the best of circumstances, it was given that the medic-nin would have to spend several months recuperating in a hospital.

Tsunade could see the inner-workings of Hinata's mind.

"Hinata, you need rest. Go home. Sasuke only has a few hours. There's nothing that can be done." She said, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama, I can't. I'll perform the surgery. Prepare everything for me, please. I'll be back soon, I just need to sort out a few things at home." Hinata said firmly before heading towards the exit.

...

"This is for you, Uchiha-san. I found it while clearing out Hyuuga-san's office." The friendly nurse said, handing Sasuke a small, folded note with his name scribbled neatly onto it.

_Sasuke,_

_You once told me that it was in my medic-nin training to want to fix people. I said it was human nature. I still believe what I believed then. As a medic-nin, I've never saved anyone's life. As a person, I haven't saved any lives either, but I hope that you'll be my first. _

_Much love, _

_Hinata._

...

Author's Note: Hi! Long time, no see! Hope you liked it (well, it's kind of sad, but I still hope you liked it).

Next Chapter Sneak Peek:

_"That's mistletoe," Naruto pointed out, a sly grin playing on his face. _

_"I'm not kissing you, dobe." Sasuke dead-panned. Naruto, in his typical childish fashion, stuck out his tongue._

_"No, teme, you have to kiss whoever is on the other side of the door."_


	14. Part I Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crawling

...

One year, two months, and four days had passed since the operation.

Hinata sighed as she collected her office folders and stacked them into a neat pile on her desk. She was too weary to take any work home with her this weekend.

Besides, it wasn't as if she would have any time for it anyhow not with the wedding on Saturday.

Hinata plucked her favorite red pen of her desk and placed it back in its drawer. As she dropped the pen, she felt her hand brush against something familiar. A photograph.

She paused; she knew exactly which photograph it was and what it would show her. Or rather, what it would make her feel.

Despite knowing better, Hinata pulled the photograph out. It was mildly tattered at its edges - not because of age but rather because she had not kept it properly. She had hidden it where she couldn't see it unless she specifically wanted to.

Hinata attempted to smooth out the creases in the photograph. It had been taken approximately five months ago, a few days after she had been released from the hospital. All better.

Ino had thrown her a welcome-back party and invited everyone they knew.

Hinata felt the sides of her mouth unwillingly curve upwards in a tight smile as she remembered that evening.

_"Ino," Hinata insisted, "this really wasn't necessary." _

_Ino only smiled in response, flicking back her long, golden mane. Hinata followed Ino meekly into her apartment, which unsurprisingly, was already buzzing with party-goers. And the apartment itself was decorated festively, with a Christmas Tree and other little touches like the cinnamon candles Ino left on the coffee table. _

_Ino nudged her gently with her shoulder, _

_"Hinata, this party is for you. Lighten up, have some fun. You've just come out of a coma. And it's the holidays!"_

_Hinata nodded before heading to the kitchen to get something to drink, she was craving a lemonade. Hinata had only opened the refrigerator door, when she heard light footsteps behind her. _

_She twirled around, surprised that anyone would be in the kitchen when there was a party outside, fully equiped with carbonated drinks and fancy snacks. _

_The pink-haired girl in front of her only offered a small, close-lipped smile as her explanation. _

_"Sakura, hi," Hinata greeted her nicely, before turning back to the fridge to take out the ice-cold pitcher of fresh lemonade. _

_"You mind if I have some?" Sakura asked, her voice felt somewhat strained and awkward, and Hinata was hard-pressed to believe that this was the same Sakura that she had known a few months ago. Sasuke's near death experience must have shaken her, Hinata thought with some satisfaction. _

_"I owe you an apology, Hinata. I can't take back what I said to you and to be frank, I don't think I was completely incorrect in saying it. But your, " Sakura paused as if she was struggling to get a word out of her mouth, "your feelings towards Sasuke were - are - obviously genuine if you were willing to take such a huge risk for him. You could have died easily from that procedure."_

_"Ano," Hinata began, somewhat uncomfortably, pouring the lemonade into a glass, "I did what I would have done for any other patient as a medic-nin." _

_Hinata knew she was lying - of course, for a comrade, she would lay down her life - it was her duty as a medic-nin. However, she hadn't been thinking about duty when she made the impulsive decision to go through with the chrakra transfer. She just couldn't bear the thought of Sasuke not being there. Of going through hell once again. Of having the chance to save someone she loved from death and failing to take it. _

_"Well, either way, if you care for him or not, thanks for saving him. But I just wanted to end this right now - it's pointless anyhow. Sasuke's made it perfectly clear he doesn't want me and I can't shake the feeling that we'd be no good together anyway. I'm engaged to Naruto now - I don't suppose Ino mentioned that? Happened about a month ago and you're invited to the wedding, of course." With that Sakura walked off. _

_Hinata almost felt as if the conversation had never occurred immediately after it had. It felt so surreal. Hinata put the pitcher back in the fridge before stepping out of the kitchen. She positioned herself near the door, quietly sipping her lemonade and watching as the guests enjoyed themselves. _

_At the center of the large group was Ino, who was absolutely in her element. She looked gorgeous - prettier than Hinata had ever seen her before. Glowing almost. Everything about her positively sparkled. And then that's when Hinata noticed - the man sitting by Ino was none other than Kiba. _

_Hinata couldn't help but get a tiny smile on her face. She had tried to set them up once, years ago, when they were Chuunin. Ino had not-so-politely refused while Kiba seemed mildly insulted that Hinata thought of Ino as a possible match for him. _

_And now? They looked so happy. There was something about happiness and love that radiated off a person's face. Hinata surveyed the crowd once more and found more familiar faces, but one, in particular, was absent. Hinata felt disappointment gather in the pit of her stomach. _

_Hinata pressed herself further into the wall beside Ino's front door, but to her surprise, she heard voices from the outside. Voices she recognized. _

_The disappointment that had welled up inside of her seemed to evaporate in a second and she felt lighter than a feather. Without waiting for the two to knock, she swung the door open to reveal an irritated looking Naruto holding a small bouquet of flowers and an unsurprisingly sullen looking Sasuke. _

_Hinata managed to keep her excitement from being too ouvert and stepped aside so they could enter. Naruto, for his part, seemed more than happy to see her. He took a step inside, but Sasuke seemed glued to the space right outside Ino's door and didn't move. _

_"It's so good to see you alive and well, Hinata." Naruto said earnestly, handing her the flowers before embracing her tightly. Hinata squeezed back happily. Naruto looked good - happiness radiated off him like it did Ino and Kiba. Maybe marrying Sakura, despite being the pink-haired girl's second choice, would be a good thing for him, after all. _

_"Sasuke," Hinata acknowledged him, hoping in her heart of hearts that he'd show emotion, some type of emotion. She'd laid out all her cards that night on the bridge. He knew exactly where she stood in her feelings - and if her words hadn't said anything to him, she knew her actions should have._

_Sasuke gave her a small nod, his eyes meeting her own for a fleeting second. He began to step inside, when Naruto held a hand up to stop him. _

_Naruto pointedly looked up for a second and both Hinata and Sasuke followed his gaze. _

_"That's mistletoe," Naruto pointed out, a sly grin playing on his face._

_"I'm not kissing you, dobe." Sasuke dead-panned. Naruto, in his typical childish fashion, stuck out his tongue._

_"No, teme, you have to kiss whoever is on the other side of the door."_

_Sasuke didn't appear amused in the least, _

_"Naruto, you just entered the apartment. Technically, you're on the other side of the door. And I'm not kissing you." _

_Naruto only smiled, _

_"Well then, I guess it's Hinata then." Hinata felt a small bubble of hope rise inside of her. Did he feel the same way about her too? Was that why Naruto was teasing him now?_

_Sasuke met Hinata's eyes once again, only he held her gaze for a few seconds longer. Hinata didn't know what to think. _

_It was almost as if Sasuke, silently, wanted to tell her something. But she couldn't understand it. Or rather, if it meant losing him, she had no desire to understand it. _

_Sasuke entered the apartment and Hinata shut the door behind him, slightly embarrassed of how eager she had been for him to kiss her. _

_And then he did something unexpected. He kissed her on the cheek. He held his lips to the apple of her cheek for only a second or two and seemed to apply mimimal pressure. It was like having a feather brush against her cheek. It left a mild tingle yet it almost was as if hadn't happened at all. Somewhere at the back of them a flash went off. Naruto had taken a picture. _

_"You totally chickened out, teme. But it's not a bad picture - Hinata looks adorably flushed as always and Sasuke, well, you look like yourself." Naruto said, annoyed. Naruto then left the two of them to seek out his fiance, Sakura, in the crowd._

_A few moments of quiet passed between them, neither moving or even making any attempt to move. Finally, Hinata could no longer handle the uncomfortable silence and made a move to head back into the kitchen for a refill. And once again, Sasuke surprised her by grabbing onto her wrist._

_"Why?" He asked finally, releasing her wrist. Hinata absently touched her wrist. _

_"Why what?" She asked him in turn. _

_"Why did you save me at the cost of your own health?" He asked, his voice was incredibly smooth. It always amazed her how nice everything sounded when he said it. _

_Hinata wanted to repeat the lie she had told Sakura in the kitchen yet she had, in her opinion, made her feelings to Sasuke quite clear, so what would be the point? She had no idea how, when, or why, but she had fallen in love with him. And he knew that. Now the decision of where to go next lay squarely on his shoulders, not hers. _

_"I-I," Hinata took a second to collect herself, "I think I've already told you why a long time ago, Sasuke. On the bridge." Where you left me to crumble into a million little pieces, Hinata wanted to add. _

_Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes steadily focused on her. It was as if he were slowly digesting new information. But he had known for months, hadn't he?_

_"I'll e-even," Hinata steadied her voice once again, "I'll even clear up this situation for you again - I-I love you." She glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the guests, who all seemed thoroughly involved in their own lives and the party. No one had noticed them in the corner, speaking._

_Sasuke was silent and Hinata felt a sudden bitterness towards him. She had saved his life not once, but twice. Had declared her love for him, not once but twice. And all he could do was stay silent. He wouldn't even give her a proper response. A yes or a no._

_"Hinata," He spoke her name softly and almost against her will, Hinata enjoyed the sound, "I - " He reached out to touch her shoulder, in what would have been a comforting gesture from anyone else, yet stopped just short of actual contact._

_And once again, despite everything, she found herself desperately clinging to the hope that he would return her feelings. That he would return her feelings even just a little. _

_Hinata remained quiet, studying Sasuke's face as he, for once in his life, struggled for words. It was almost ironic how perfect he looked. They had obviously been taking good care of him while she was recuperating. His cheeks were no longer as gaunt and as pale as they had been once. Pale they still were, but they lacked the hollowness they once had. A few months ago, Hinata would have said that Sasuke had a haunting beauty - his appearance wasn't perfection, yet there was something so striking about it, that you were almost fooled into thinking so._

_And now, he had lost that haunted quality. It was a better fit, perhaps, with his personality than this newer, shinier, prettier version of Sasuke. _

_"I'm going to go." Hinata finally said. She couldn't wait any longer. Sasuke needed his own time. Even if it took him his entire lifetime, it would be okay ... _

_Hinata grabbed the handle of the door and left Ino's apartment. _

Hinata snapped out of her reverie. She had barely seen Sasuke in the last five months. Time had whizzed by for the both of them, she guessed. She spent her days and nights in the hospital as she did before. She worked hard on the weekends.

He was off on missions almost constantly. Restoring the faith his comrades had in him and perhaps restoring the faith he had lost at some point in himself. Hinata shook her head as if she could shake Sasuke right out of her mind. If only.

She grabbed her things and headed for Ino's home.

...

"You're a beautiful bride." Hinata said earnestly. She meant it too. Ino looked stunning in her dress. Surprisingly, Ino had chosen a traditional kimono apparently upon Kiba and his family's request to keep the ceremony rather simple.

Ino stared at herself in the mirror before she grinned widely.

"I do look pretty great, if I do say so myself." She did her signature hair toss.

"Kiba's a lucky man." Sakura added good-naturedly from behind. Hinata smiled at Sakura and the gesture was warmly returned. Hinata was glad that at least their relationship had thawed. Sakura - after her marriage to Naruto - had transformed in more ways than one.

Hinata hadn't been wrong in guessing that their marriage might be a good thing. Sakura had become the ultimate doting wife - it was almost as if she hadn't realized how much she loved Naruto until they got married. And of course, Naruto was the most caring husband in return.

Hinata randomly wondered if Sakura was ever relieved that Hinata had actually rejected Naruto all that time ago - because it gave Sakura a fair shot at real happiness.

"Yes, he is!" Ino chirped in agreement.

"Well, guys! I think I'm good to go! Wedding, here I come." Ino announced, turning away from the three-sided mirror. Hinata smiled. This, too, would be the beginnning of something great.

...

The reception - like the ceremony itself - was simple and modest and Hinata had slight trouble believing that it was actually Ino's wedding reception. Ino liked to do things on a grand-scale.

Hinata glanced at the happy couple dancing slowly. Ino must really be in love, Hinata thought to herself, to do things someone else's way for once.

Soon enough other couples found their way onto the dancefloor as well including a lovey-dovey looking Naruto and Sakura as well as Shino and his pretty girlfriend.

Her own table was left empty. Hinata shrugged it off - what could one do? She would just wait till a more catchy tune came on and then maybe - provided Ino dragged her, which she would - she would dance.

Hinata looked back at her table after gazing at the dancing couples for a few long minutes and was surprised to see someone sitting in the chair next to her. Sasuke.

"Sasuke. It's nice to see you." She said calmly. There was no point working herself up only to be let down in the end.

"Hinata," He began, "do you really love me?"

What sort of question was that? Did she _really _love him? Were there several sorts of love out there that she had no idea about? Could someone love another but not _really _love them?

Hinata nodded. This time she forced the eye contact.

"I see." And as soon and as unexpectedly as he'd come, he left her table. But unlike that time at the party, Hinata could feel that this wasn't the end of something. Something in his troubled face told her that. She just wished she knew what he needed and what he wanted from her.

If he didn't love her, why couldn't he set her completely free as he did with Sakura? Why did he come and talk to her? And if he did love her, then what was stopping him from telling her so? It wasn't as if he had to worry about his feelings being rejected.

What was Sasuke waiting for? What did he need to know - what kind of confirmation was he looking for? Was he waiting for her to recant?

Hinata knew there was no point to posing "what if's?" in her own mind - if she wanted him, then she had to wait for him. And she still felt the way she had felt when she left that party.

Even a lifetime wouldn't be too long for her to wait.

...

Author's Note: Are you guys ready to kill me? Please don't! It's been busy lately but guess what? I'm BACK! And I'm going to actually be updating REGULARLY! Yup! Look out for an update on my other stories soon:)

And yes, this has NOT been proofread -- and seeing as this was written in the middle of the night (can't get to sleep), please forgive any typos/spelling mistakes/etc. Love you all! Thanks for your support:) You guys are awesome!


	15. Part I Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Crawling**

--

Hinata sighed before putting down the television remote. There was never anything good on television anymore. Especially at this time of the night. It was nearing one in the morning and Hinata had done everything she could possibly do to fall asleep. Yet nothing was working. So, she had finally decided to watch television.

But there wasn't anything remotely interesting or entertaining on. Every other channel had an infomercial going on and the rare channels that didn't had either trashy soap operas going or (really) old movies. Hinata snuggled into her sofa. She was bored to death.

She missed the days where Ino was a single girl like herself. Now those were the days. Then Hinata could've called her even at this crazy hour in the night. But now Ino was married - and while Hinata felt no hesitation calling at Ino's new house because she and Kiba had literally grown up together - she couldn't bring herself to do it without there being any real emergency. Besides, Ino and Kiba were still technically newly-weds, weren't they? It had only been two and half weeks since their wedding. One of which was spent at some far-off _onsen_. No, it wouldn't be polite to call them at this hour.

Besides, watching the perky black-haired saleswoman on television was starting to make Hinata feel vaguely drowsy anyhow. Hinata laid herself horizontally on her sofa and watched as the pretty raven-haired woman attempted to lure her nocturnal customers into purchasing some type of kitchen equipment.

The soft droning of the television eventually lulled Hinata into a light sleep.

Almost two hours later, Hinata felt herself awake suddenly to someone knocking at her door. Hinata felt her neck ache as she lifted herself from the sofa - she shouldn't have slept in such an awkward position. She turned to glance at the digital clock placed conveniently on the coffee table.

It was 2:54 a.m.

What could anyone possibly want with her at this time of the night? Was she cursed to go without sleep tonight? Hinata brought herself to the door and peeked through the peep-hole. She had no idea why she was surprised - she had gotten accustomed to his erratic behavior - but for some reason she was.

Without another thought, she unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for Sasuke to come in. This was crazy. What kind of person knocks on someone else's door this late - or early? Hinata looked at him with sleepy eyes but led him to the living room, where the same woman was now selling a "tummy shaper."

Geez. Now this was uncomfortable. But Hinata didn't bother clicking off the television. She simply sat opposite him in an armchair before offering him a cup of coffee. Something she definitely needed. He nodded and she went off to the kitchen. She had thought that getting their coffee ready would give her a few minutes to think and to wake herself up. But apparently not - Sasuke followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter-top.

"I'm sorry I dropped by so late. I couldn't get to sleep." He explained. His beautiful, smooth voice would be the death of her one day.

"Maybe we are soulmates. I couldn't get to sleep, either." Hinata felt oddly bold in her sleepy state. She handed him his cup and proceeded to the living room with her own. This time Hinata sat next to him on the sofa. She couldn't put a finger on why she felt so assertive - maybe it was because for once, he had seeked her out. She had the upper hand. He felt the need to see her - not vice versa.

"I wanted to talk to you about - about what's happened." Sasuke finally said bluntly, placing his mug carefully on the coffee table. He turned to face her.

"Yes?" Hinata said meekly - her boldness seemed to have left with his reminder of previous events. She could feel her heart racing madly - was he about to finally answer her question once and for all? Hinata could only hope that he had come here with the intention of ending the game that had started between them the night that she had confessed her feelings.

"Hinata," His voice sounded so unnaturally strained, "I don't think I'm right for you."

And there is was. Hinata couldn't help feeling as if her heart had been ripped right out of her chest and then repeatedly stomped on. But she remained silent. She could sense he had more to say - he obviously hadn't come to her house in the middle of the night to tell her he wasn't "right" for her. Or at least, she hoped he had not.

"That's it?" She said tentatively. She searched for something in his face. And she found more emotion than she had expected - something about him looked sad and torn. As he was doing something he didn't really want to do.

"No," He said slowly, "Hinata, this would never work. I can't give you what you're looking for."

"That's not an answer. That's an excuse." Hinata replied softly. "I'm not looking for anything in particular," she continued "from you. I love you - I don't want anything from you."

Sasuke looked at her, his lips set in a straight line. Even in the dead of night, he looked good. Hinata silently cursed herself for falling in love with someone so unbelievably good-looking. It wasn't fair that he could play games with her head like this and all she could do was melt at the sight of him - even when he was in the process of breaking her heart.

"You don't understand." His tone was notably frustrated now. "It's not about how you feel about me. It's not even about how I feel about you. I just can't be with someone - especially someone like you. Hinata, you deserve a lot better than this. I'm fucked up and I can't pretend that I'm not. I just think it's better you forget about me - but I didn't come here to tell you any of this."

Hinata looked questioningly at him. Then _why _had he come?

"I'm leaving." He said finally after a few seconds. He looked resigned and tired and weary and all Hinata wanted to do is patch him up. But instead she rested her small hand on his shoulder and he visibly flinched from the contact.

"Y-you're leaving?" She asked him, refusing to move her hand. He had come willingly to her house and he would not be going anywhere until she got all her answers. She could wait for him forever - she had told herself that. And if it took that, she would. But it was unfair for him to keep talking to her, keep meeting her, and keep playing with her head like this. All these excuses - wouldn't it be easier to just say that he wasn't interested the way he had with Sakura?

He paused and looked as if he was searching for the right words.

"I am leaving Konoha - again. I had never come here anticipating to stay but after the chakra-draining, I was forced to. But now I'm well enough to leave. Things have come up." He explained.

Hinata suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe any longer. She wanted him to say that he was joking. There was no possible way he was leaving - if he left this time, he could _never _return. Tsunade-sama had been lenient this time because he had left when he was only a boy. At that time, it was understandable that he could've been manipulated into leaving. But now? There was no way he would ever be forgiven if he left. And what was the use? Who else did he have to exact revenge upon? Hadn't he completed his mission the first time he left?

He couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave Naruto and Sakura and the entire village. The entire village that had - for the most part - accepted him back. Why would he want to leave again? But Hinata knew why. He wanted power. He could care less about whether or not she or anyone else for that matter loved him. In comparison to power, her love meant nothing.

She had loved him and mentally negated all of his flaws. She had forgotten that the Sasuke she loved was also the same Sasuke who wouldn't hesitate once before killing an enemy, who wouldn't stop for anyone in his quest for power.

"I'm leaving tonight. That's why I came so late." Sasuke added, his voice slipping back into its usual nonchalant tone. And with that, Sasuke got up to leave.

Hinata stood up along with him and mustered all of her courage. She couldn't let him leave. She had to say something.

"I-If y-you leave," Her voice wavered, "If you leave now, you'll never be able to come back."

"I know."

"You never answered my question." She replied quietly. Loose stands of navy-black hair fell into her eyes. Her head was bowed.

"I didn't want to make this any harder for you than it already is." He said. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. Hinata couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye - she couldn't now, knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see him.

"I hope you'll find whatever you're searching for, Sasuke." She finally said once they were at the door. And she sincerely hoped he would - wherever he was, she hoped he would find some semblance of peace and happiness. Sasuke just nodded.

Neither Sasuke nor Hinata made any move to open the door however. Hinata felt as if he were waiting for something. His expression looked pained but despite that, he looked almost boyish again. Something about his mussed up hair and his frown reminded her of Sasuke in his childhood.

Before she even realized what was happening, Hinata realized that Sasuke was leaning towards her. They had originally been standing close, but now he was even closer. Did that mean that -

Hinata felt her eyes widen as she understood what she hadn't been able to before.

"Hinata," His voice was so soft as he leaned in further.

Hinata didn't move. Instead she felt as if she was frozen in place. She remembered the party, where she had anticipated and hoped for a kiss. But that time was so different from now. Sasuke was leaving.

He was so close to her face, Hinata could feel his breath. But just as he was about to kiss her, Hinata felt her head automatically turn to the side and once again, his lips brushed against her cheek. Sasuke didn't look visibly disturbed by Hinata's action. He only reached out to the door and pulled it open.

--

**Author's Note**: Hey! So, I told you guys I would be regularly updating and I kept my promise! Hopefully, this last chapter was good. As you all know, I did not proofread it (I never do anymore) so forgive any typos or errors that may appear in this chapter. So what d'you guys think -- will Sasuke leave, will he stay? And I'm sure some of you are disappointed that they, once again, did not kiss - but I just don't think they're ready yet! Let me know your theories -- I'm interested to see if anyone will guess what happens in the next chapter (it's kind of a shocker, in my opinion). And thanks for reading! Your support means the world to me and I write for you guys! Don't forget to let me know what you think:)


	16. Part I Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Crawling**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is _extremely_ short - **sorry**! The reason behind that is actually that we're now heading into Part II of 'Crawling.' This is kind of just a wrap-up of Part I of the story. Don't forget to let me know what you think about the end of this chapter. Your reviews really motivate me to keep writing =]

--

Hinata watched as Sasuke pulled the door open. She knew she couldn't stop him - she had nothing to offer. She couldn't give him the power he so desperately wanted.

"Goodbye, Hinata." He said softly and then he was gone. Hinata kept the door open to watch as his back retreated into the darkness of night. When he finally became nothing more than a black speck, only visible through the red and white Uchiha fan emblazoned on his shirt, Hinata forced herself to shut the door.

He had left.

She felt some sort of bittersweet happiness about being the last person to see Sasuke. He had given her a privilege that she was sure he hadn't extended to even his best friend and the person he probably cared for the most, Naruto. Of course, if he had visited Naruto, Hinata knew there was no way Naruto would have allowed him to leave Konoha so easily. But still, whatever Sasuke's reasons were, she knew that she had recieved something special from him: she had gotten a proper goodbye. That had to mean something.

Hinata turned back to the living room, where the television saleswoman was still rambling on about some 'new, never-seen-before' product. Hinata didn't bother clicking off the television before heading to her bedroom. All she wanted to do now was get some sleep. Sleep off everything she was feeling. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster these last few months and it was becoming too much for her to handle. The ups-and-downs had become unbearable and all she wanted to do was forget even though she knew it wasn't possible.

Hinata was just about to head into bed when it occurred to her. _This_ would be her future from now on. She would be alone forever ... after all her failed relationships, after all the people she had hurt and that had hurt her, she would never be able to fall in love again. This would be her life - she would be alone. She would have friends but it wouldn't be the same.

Her friends had all moved on. Ino had Kiba, Naruto had Sakura. They were all busy with their own lives and soon enough, they would have children and she would be completely pushed out of the picture. Of course, they would still care about her, but their lives wouldn't allow them to spend much time with her anymore. And her own family, the Hyuugas, cared so very little for her. She wasn't the heiress anymore and her father would probably never get over the disappointment that she had given him by refusing to marry Jin-san. And Hanabi, she never masked how she felt over Hinata's 'disgraceful' feelings towards Sasuke.

She had no one left that would be there for her. And her one hope of a happily-ever-after had just left her for good. Sasuke would never come back and she would never see him - how could he? He would never be accepted back into Konoha. Hokage-sama would make sure of that much even if Naruto put in a good word for him.

Hinata sat up in her bed and suddenly the tears wouldn't stop. Everything had sunk in and it was horrible. The tears she couldn't shed as Sasuke was leaving were now coming without any signs of stopping. Hinata grabbed the box of tissues on her bedside table and messily wiped her wet face. She knew she only had two options, neither of which were particularly tempting.

And she wasn't even sure that she was strong enough for either option. But she had made her decision - and it was a cowardly one for sure. She knew a strong, independent woman would never do it - but she wasn't a strong, independent woman. She was timid and scared of loneliness. It was how she had spent the majority of her life up till now - trying so hard to make friends and to make her family proud, just so that they would pity her with a little affection.

Before she could have another thought, Hinata leaped from her bed and started frantically searching around, gathering everything she would need. She had to be quick, otherwise she would miss him.

--

Hinata found him a mile away from Konoha. The guard on duty that night had been knocked unconscious - but before leaving, she had checked his pulse and he would be alright in a matter of a few hours. Or sooner, if the guard on the next shift came early. She was glad the guard in question was not a particularly skilled one - sometimes they put higher-ranking ninjas on guard duty and no doubt that would've resulted in a blood bath.

"Hinata," Sasuke sounded genuinely surprised. His sharigan was activated. Hinata felt her knees become wobbly, but she willed herself to lessen the space between them (they were a good 40 feet or so away from one another) so she could speak to him. After the initial surprise melted away from his face, it was replaced by his usual, unreadable expression. Hinata clasped her hands together out of nerves, in the way that she once did as a teenager. How exactly could she word this? And would he go along with her idea?

"Take me with you."

--


	17. Part II Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Crawling**

--

PART II

"Take me with you."

Hinata's voice was soft and meek and desperate. Hinata clutched her bag closer to her body and studied his impassive face closely for some hint as to what he was thinking. Hinata knew - or rather hoped - that Sasuke felt something for her. He had to. After all this time - after all her confessions and after her actions . . . he had to.

A few seconds of silence passed between them with Sasuke's face smooth and cold.

"I can't." Sasuke finally said. His voice was the same as ever - it betrayed no emotion. It lacked feeling. Hinata - for the millionth time - felt her heart being crushed. How many times had she done this? Thrown herself at him only to be coldly turned away. Why had she even thought that tonight would be any different . . . that he might accept her and take her along? She had been foolish to ever think he would. Why did he need her? She is weak and stupid and emotional. He didn't need her at all.

But a small part of her couldn't accept it. She might not be useful to him strengthwise but as a medic-nin, no one could deny her worth. And besides, Sasuke's condition - or rather the condition Tsunade-sama had unintentionally put him in - was unique. Even a very skilled medic-nin would probably have issues treating it without the knowledge Hinata had gained through actually working with him and treating him for so long.

"I'm sorry. But I can't take you. You would be a liability." Sasuke explained. He was looking straight at her but she couldn't bear to look at him back for fear that she'd once again burst into tears. Hinata instead settled for looking at the ground.

It took her a few seconds to digest his words. _Liability_. Right - she would be a liability with her rather woeful abilities as a kunoichi. She had the Byakugan which would put her at a natural advantage against most enemies but she lacked most other qualities that even mediocre kunoichi had. She would be a liability. A _burden_. Like she was to everyone else in her life. Poor silly Hinata who needs someone to come and love her. To come be her friend. To come build up her self-esteem. Poor silly Hinata.

"A liability. I understand." Hinata replied quietly. She wondered if he could even hear her with her head bowed so low. A few more seconds of total silence followed her statement which meant that he had probably heard what she said.

"Thank you for everything." He said. His voice was the same as always but something about the way he said it made her feel that he was being sincere. Hinata looked up at him. And then he was gone. Again. She had done everything in her power to make him realize her feelings. She had done everything to be with him. All he had to do was say yes.

But he hadn't. And that was his choice to make.

--

Hinata awoke to the sound of someone thumping rather loudly on her door. She rolled over to check the alarm clock on her side table for the time - it was almost 3 in the afternoon. After Sasuke had left, she had gone back home - the guard was still out cold - and gone straight to bed. Sleep found her almost immediately.

Hinata sighed and wondered who it was. She had no desire to see or talk to anyone. All she wanted was to go back to bed and sleep off her pain and heartache. Or possibly eat it away . . . Hinata ran a small hand over her rumpled shirt and another through her unbrushed hair. She probably looked like hell right now.

"I'm coming." She called as she slowly made her way to the front door. When Hinata finally opened the door, she was surprised to see a frowning Ino. Without saying a word, Ino stepped inside and gave Hinata a big hug.

"He's gone, Hina." She murmured, still hugging Hinata tightly as if she was afraid to let go lest Hinata break into little pieces. Hinata awkwardly hugged Ino back - what could she say? That she already knew and was now wallowing in self-pity and sorrow?

But Ino didn't give Hinata a chance to say anything even after letting go.

"A guard was knocked unconscious. Said it was Sasuke. They searched all morning for him and they couldn't find him. The Hokage is furious and she's sent quite a few shinobi out to search for him - Kiba's gone along too. I tried calling you several times but you weren't picking up! At first I thought it was probably because you heard and didn't want to talk to anyone, but considering the fact that no one had seen you today, I figured you were tired or sick or something. I would've come over sooner but I wanted to see Kiba off." She explained hastily before launching at Hinata for another hug.

"Ino," Hinata began softly, "I know. I've known. Sasuke came by during the night."

Ino let go off Hinata to look her straight in the eye with a confused expression.

"He came by here?" She asked, confirming what Hinata had just told her.

"Yes," Hinata said slowly, trying to gather her thoughts and explain to Ino what happened, "he did. He came to say goodbye. He told me he was leaving."

Hinata couldn't decide whether or not to tell Ino that she had offered - or rather pleaded - to go with Sasuke. To become a missing-nin along with him with no hope of ever returning to her home, to Konoha. She had basically offered to betray her village to be with him. It was a shameful thing to admit. Almost as shameful as the fact that Sasuke had refused her offer. Ino was her best friend - she would understand. She would understand Hinata's feelings for Sasuke. Wouldn't Ino have done the same if it were Kiba leaving instead of Sasuke? But still, something stopped Hinata from saying anything about it.

"That's it? You didn't try to stop him?" Ino asked incredulously.

"I tried. He wanted to leave. He was never planning on staying. Konoha has nothing for him." Hinata replied. _Konoha has nothing for him_, she repeated her own words in her mind. It was true . . . she was nothing to him.

"That's not true, Hinata, and you know it. Please tell me you didn't allow him to go without a fight." Ino said.

"I tried." Hinata whispered. She was quickly getting tired off the subject and as much as she loved Ino, she really didn't want to be discussing Sasuke with her right now. She just wanted to go back to bed. She just needed some time for herself to think things through, to get over what had happened.

But apparently Ino knew her well enough to know that, too.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. I really thought that . . . that, nevermind. I'll leave now. Just let me know if you need anything. I'll drop by tomorrow or the day after but you know you're welcome to call anytime or come over, right?" Ino said comfortingly. She gave Hinata another big hug before leaving.

As soon as the door shut, Hinata headed right back to her bedroom to sleep.

--

Hinata knew that she would - eventually - have to go back to the hospital. She had already taken two weeks off. Technically, she could afford to _never _go back to work and instead sit around her house all day moping. But she knew it wasn't a plausible idea. She was a good medic-nin and the hospital did need her. It would be selfish to never go back. And she also realized that on an emotional level, it would probably be unhealthy for her not to go back soon too.

But that didn't make her feel any better about the prospect. Ino - who had taken to calling her twice a day - had been pushing her since last week to go back to work, stating that it would make her feel "so much better" to get back into her old routine. To do what she loved.

And she knew it probably would . . . being a medic-nin had always made her happy. It had always felt like her calling in life. When she healed people, she felt like her purpose in life was being fulfilled. Like she was useful. And she was sure that she would always feel like that about her profession.

But as much as Hinata recognized that going back to work would be good for her, for her mental health, she couldn't physically bring herself to do it. Because no matter how many patients she healed and how great healing them would make her feel, the hospital would always remind her of Sasuke. It was, after all, the hospital and her role as a medic-nin that had brought Sasuke to her. She would've never fallen in love with him had Tsunade-sama never ordered his chakra-draining.

It was stupid. Stupid to stop doing what she loved because it reminded her of him but she couldn't help it. It would hurt her as much as it would help. Could she risk that? Could she risk being reminded of him every single day? Couldn't she handle that?

Hinata wasn't sure and that's why she was avoiding the hospital. She wasn't mentally or emotionally ready to make that decision. She wasn't ready to go back for fear that it would remind her of Sasuke but at the same time, she wasn't ready to let go off the job she had loved so dearly and been so good at for so long. The hospital had provided her with so much. It had been a constant in her life. At some points, it had been her life. She was lost as to what to do.

Tsunade-sama had been exceedingly nice to her so far. She didn't know the exact details of why Hinata was not coming to work - only that it was for personal reasons - but Hinata had an inkling that Tsunade did have some clue. And it was a relief to Hinata that Tsunade-sama had told her to take her own time and come back whenever she wanted to. That there would always be a job for her at the hospital no matter what.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. On the third ring, Hinata picked it up and was unsurprised to find Ino on the other end.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ino greeted her.

"Um, not too much. Thinking." Hinata replied.

"Oh, well, I just was calling to -- what, wait?" Ino stopped mid-sentence. Hinata could hear Kiba's voice in back and she assumed Kiba had said something to Ino.

"Oh, alright. Right now? I'm kind of on the phone, Kiba. Fine, fine. Let me just tell Hinata, okay?" She said to him. "Hey Hinata, do you mind if I call you back this evening? Kiba's got this random urge to train, like, right now. Apparently, Shino's on a mission and he's got no one to spar with. And honestly, I have no desire to spar with him because I have an appointment at the hair salon, but I guess I'll have to cancel."

Hinata was listening to Ino's whining - a frequent occurance - when an idea struck her.

"Ino . . . ano, if you would really like to make that appointment, I could, maybe spar with Kiba? I mean, I'm kind of rusty, but still . . . " Hinata trailed off, waiting to hear Ino's reaction. Hinata expected Ino to start laughing - Hinata had trained or sparred in quite a while - but instead she was met with silence on Ino's end.

"Well," Ino began slowly, as if thinking through something, "that's actually a _great _option. I mean, you are one of Kiba's former teammates, so why not? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. But I mean - are _you _sure you're up to it?" Ino finished uncertainly.

Hinata thought about it for a second. She had no idea why a spar sounded so good right now - she guessed it had something to do with all the frustration pent up inside of her - but she really did want to train with Kiba. It sounded like . . . fun.

And at any rate, she hadn't gone out of the house in days. Some fresh air would probably make her feel a little bit better.

--

"You're sure about this?" Kiba asked for the millionth time. Hinata nodded. She knew that Kiba thought of her as a little sister and would therefore feel bad about sparring with her in her current mental situation. That was probably why Kiba even left Akamaru at home. But the thing was, she really wanted to fight. She wanted to get rid of all the frustration and depression and sorrow in her body and she couldn't think of a better way than fighting a good fight.

Sure, her shinobi skills were a tad rusty but she still used her Byakugan quite often even as a medic-nin, so at least that was one skill she wasn't out of practice with. Kiba still looked unsure.

"Kiba-kun, I'm fine, I promise. It'll be like old times, when we were teammates." Hinata said. At last, Kiba finally seemed convinced and he took his stance. Hinata took hers. Without another second passing, Kiba lunged at her, starting the fight. And surprisingly, she was able to dodge him. Maybe her shinobi skills weren't as rusty as she previously assumed . . .

--

**Author's Note**: This is the longest chapter I've ever written (literally -- by word count, this is the largest chapter in the story!). And I wrote it between the hours of 11pm and 1am. It's now 1:17am and I'd better get to sleep. Hopefully, this chapter was good (even though I wrote it while being _deliriously_ sleepy). Like always, let me know what you guys think about this chapter and your theories for what will happen next. Oh and I redid my profile completely with some extra info (about where to go to check that I'm still breathing if I haven't updated in forever, etc.) so if you check it out, it'll make me super happy:)


End file.
